Naruto XOvers
by Niwasae
Summary: Yaoi. ItaNaru, SasuHaku, and NeijiGaara are the fixed parings. This is my proof that Naruto can be crossovered with a lot of animes and other books...and stuff...in other words, the bunnies attacked and decided that I should leave my thoughts in drabbles.
1. Prince of Tennis

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or The Prince of Tennis...**

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

**The Prince of Tennis**

It was a sunny day and beautiful day, perfect for the first day of the Kantou Tournaments for High Schools. Seigaku, Rikkaidai, and Hyotei were the top 3 seeded schools with Fudomine coming in at 4th in the Tokyo region. But like Fudomine did, years ago, there were many un-seeded schools attending. One of the un-seeded schools, however, stuck out most among the others and made it to the Kantou.

_Shinobi Gakuen_.

--

A group of eight people stood in a circle as the blond from the group gave out instructions and their placement in the tournament. They were wearing black collared sleeveless shirts and white knee length shorts. On the back of the shirts and over the heart was the name Shinobi Gakuen written in white.

"Alright then, Doubles 2: Lee and Shikamaru." The slender, 5'3" blond stated in a soft voice. Sapphire blue eyes twinkled as the thin whisker marks on his cheeks lifted with his smile.

"Let us win, for YOUTH!" Rock Lee shouted as he pumped one arm in the air. Lee was a peculiar looking boy. He was 6'2" with a runner's build, bowl cut hair, round eyes, and thick eyebrows. Lee was a person who worked hard and strived for the very best. He was a good person, even if he was a little…eccentric.

"Che, mendoukusai (tiresome)." Nara Shikamaru sighed as he plugged one finger into his ear to block out Lee's cries of youth. Shikamaru was a lanky 5'4" teen with half-mast eyes, a constant sigh on his lips, and a high ponytail that made his hairstyle look like a pineapple. He had an IQ of over 200 and although he was the resident genius, he was lazy-as-hell and deemed everything as to troublesome. Then again, with an overbearing mother and a girlfriend-wanna-be, he had a right to be tired.

"Doubles 1: Sasuke and Haku." The blond continued with a chuckle.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke grunted as he glanced at his counterpart from the corner of his eye. Sasuke was Shinobi Gakuen's number two heartthrob, his aniki being number one, with short ebony hair that naturally spiked in the back and bangs framing his face. His 6'2" athletic build made half the women's population swoon in delight. With a perpetual scowl or emotionless face, he gave a new meaning to 'stick like glue' when it came to his partner.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Momochi Haku stated with a smile. Haku was a very kind and polite person who could get away with murder if he so wished. He was 5'4" with an effeminate figure and could usually be seen wearing a woman's yukata around school with his long dark chocolate hair in either a bun or just flowing down his back. Haku smiled at his doubles partner and stepped even closer to him so that their arms were touching.

"Right well, Singles 3 will be Gaara." Naruto said turning to the short redhead.

Subaku no Gaara was of the same height and build as Naruto. The redhead pierced Naruto with his mint green eyes that were surrounded by a thick ring of kohl. He nodded and closed his eyes to block out the scenery. Gaara was the "Dark Prince" of Shinobi Gakuen, who gained that title because of his cold personality and aura of bloodlust that only subsided when near his teammates. Though, that didn't stop any of his fangirls approaching him with gifts.

"Singles 2: Neji." Naruto said, staring at the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded. Neji was about half-an-inch shorter then Sasuke but had a runner's build like Lee. At first glance, his pale lavender eyes made him look blind but that was not the case. The Hyuuga's were one of the richest families in the world and their distinct trait was their eyes. He also had long hair like Haku, though a bit shorter, and tied into a low ponytail. Neji glanced at Gaara and resisted the urge to brush the short strands aside to see the tattoo on Gaara's forehead. His boyfriend-to-be wouldn't like that. Neji had two faces. One, he would show to the public, and the other to his close friends and family. The one shown to the public was blank and professional while the one shown to his friends was slightly the opposite. Neji had a one track mind when it came to Gaara, constantly shadowing him and throwing proposals left and right. It was safe to say that Gaara had become paranoid and was close to giving in. He was always glancing at dark corners, behind trees, outside the windows, under his desk, and in his closet to see if his stalker was there or not.

"And finally, Singles 1 will be our own buchou, Itachi." Naruto said giving a loving smile to his boyfriend.

"Hn." Uchiha Itachi grunted giving the same response as his otouto. His garnet eyes stared down into his lover's sapphire blues before looking towards the court. Itachi was the tallest of the group standing at an intimidating height of 6'4". His athletic build towered over his smaller lover and did well for his professional life. Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha family. They were at the top when it came to bloodline and fortune. His shoulder length coal black hair was tied back at the nape with his bangs framing his face and a line running down from each eye, giving him a more mature look. He was the school's number one heartthrob and every fangirls wet dream. Since he was standing behind his love, he reached out to touch a stray strand of blond hair. Itachi's favorite pass time was touching his beloved's long hair, which was currently held in a bun with a senbon. His usually emotionless eyes softened a bit when he saw Naruto turn to look at him. Naruto was his world. The keeper of his heart and soul, and he'd be damned before he let anyone else touch what was _his_.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi just lifted a brow and Naruto chuckled.

"If you say so." Naruto said. He had an uncanny ability to read him like a book. Itachi had yet to figure out whether or not it was a good thing or bad.

"Why aren't you playing? You're the fuku-buchou; you should at least play the game against our first opponents." Lee asked Naruto.

"Baa-chan called me this morning saying that she was going to be late for our first game, so she asked me to fill in as bench-coach and sub-player." Naruto stated.

"That is very YOUTHFUL of you Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted.

Shikamaru sighed enviously before turning and following Lee who was headed towards the court at full speed.

The rest of the team followed at a more sedate pace.

"Who are we up against first?" Haku asked.

"Fudomine." Naruto stated.

"Hmmm…Fudomine, isn't that the team with Tachibana Kippei?" Haku asked as he held onto Sasuke's arm.

"Aa, he was a National level player back in Middle School. Now, he's probably a beginner Pro." Gaara said unexpectedly.

Neji turned to Gaara with a pensive look. It seemed as though Gaara was _interested_ in Tachibana.

'Unacceptable! He is not supposed to be interested in anyone but ME!' Neji thought as he grabbed onto Gaara's hands and brought them up between them.

Gaara's left eye twitched.

"Unhand me Hyuuga."

"Fear not my love, I shall protect you from _Tachibana_," Neji spat. "And his ilk. Fate demands it!"

"I think Gaara needs more protection from _you_ rather then everyone else." Haku murmured quietly.

Sasuke agreed with a grunt and pulled Haku closer to him just incase the stalking-fate-obsessed-idiot heard him.

"Burn in hell Hyuuga," Gaara growled. "Besides, are you stupid or something? Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you don't have a brain! You're in Singles 2. We need only 3 games to win, so what the hell makes you think that you're even going to lift your racket?!" Gaara snapped.

The rest of the team stood in stunned silence.

"Wow Gaara, that was 5 sentences." Naruto stated.

"Yes, from glares, to grunts, and now complete sentences. It is a vast improvement." Haku agreed.

Sasuke snorted in amusement while Itachi just raised a brow. Nobody was too surprised though. Gaara was bound to snap sooner or later.

"Did you just say that I was pretty?" Neji asked with a very happy look on his face.

"Figures, the only thing he heard was that part." Sasuke said.

Gaara flushed with anger and embarrassment and walked faster towards the court…with Neji on his heels…as usual.

"Well, at least we know now that Gaara feels something for the stalker as well." Sasuke grunted.

"If he's a stalker, then what would you call yourself Sasu-kun?" Haku teased as he followed the duo.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before catching up with the boy.

"Did you just compare _me_ to _him_?" he demanded.

Naruto sighed and looked up at Itachi who looked amused.

"At least life is never boring with them." Naruto voiced.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

--

"Who is playing now?" Kikumaru Eiji asked.

The hyperactive acrobatic player turned to his doubles partner who was checking the board.

"Fudomine and Shinobi…" Oishi Syuichirou trailed off in confusion.

The 17 year old fuku-buchou frowned as he wracked his brain for an explanation.

"Who is Shinobi Gakuen?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked, voicing everyone's question.

His violet eyes turned to Inui Sadaharu, who had a glint on his glasses. He flipped open his notebook and flipped through the pages.

"Shinobi Gakuen is an un-seeded school. They won all matches without any losses from the very beginning up till now. They are dangerous in the fact that we don't know much about them." Inui stated.

"Then what do we know?" Kawamura Takashi asked.

"They have a Doubles team that rivals the Golden Pair and two of their other players are a complete mystery."

"Why?" Fuji Syuusuke asked.

The tensai had his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Because they have never played." Inui stated.

"You're kidding right?" Momo said, shocked.

"Fshhh…that means that they've never went past Singles 3." Kaidou Karou hissed out.

"And who are these players?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked.

The stoic Buchou of Seigaku was slightly worried but interested as well.

"Well, the Doubles pair that rivals our Golden Pair is Uchiha Sasuke and Momochi Haku." Inui paused to let that sink in.

"When you say Uchiha, do you mean the heir to the number one company in the world, The Uchiha Corps?" Kikumaru demanded.

"Hai that Uchiha, except, he isn't the heir. The buchou of Shinobi is Uchiha Itachi. _He_ is the heir to the Uchiha Corps and one of the two players who didn't play."

"So we have two powerful siblings, game wise and not, on that team. Who else?"

"Nara Shikamaru is their genius like our Fuji. Rock Lee is a speed demon and their power house. Hyuuga Neji is a serve-and-volley player. And Subaku no Gaara is a defensive/offensive baseliner." Inui finished.

Everyone was silent before Momo spoke up again.

"Who is the other player that didn't play?"

Everyone turned to Inui.

"Their fuku-buchou, Uzumaki Naruto."

Their youngest player perked up at this.

Echizen Ryoma had grown only two inches since Middle School, so was still the shortest among his peers. His golden eyes blinked from behind his dark emerald locks as he pulled down the lip of his hat and walked away.

"Oi, Echizen where are you going?" Momo asked, gaining the attention of the team.

"I'm thirsty." Ryoma said and walked off.

'Uzumaki Naruto…why does that name sound so familiar?' Ryoma thought. The only thing that he could recall was a strong sense of respect and kind sapphire blue eyes.


	2. Prince of Tennis II

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Prince of Tennis..**

THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR **POT** MY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE **KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN****!**

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

"5-0, Shinobi leads!" the umpire stated as another point was given to Lee and Shikamaru.

Ibu Shinji and Kamio Akira were not happy. Lee was faster than Kamio and didn't even break a sweat yet. He also kept sprouting something about 'THE PASSION OF YOUTH!'

On the other hand, the Nara just stood there, only hitting the balls that Lee didn't hit, which was rarely. So basically, they were playing against one player.

"Oi Lee, Naruto is starting to look sleepy." Shikamaru stated as he glanced over at their fuku-buchou.

"Ehh, nande?" Lee asked taking a quick peak at Naruto.

"Ahou, you know how he gets when he doesn't move around for a long period of time."

"But it's only been about 15 minutes." Lee protested as he smashed the oncoming ball.

"…how long have you known Naruto to sit still and do nothing for a long period of time?" Shikamaru asked as he rolled his eyes upwards.

"Unless he's sleeping, 5 minutes and 40 seconds." Lee said with a confident nod.

"And how would you know?" Shikamaru asked as he hit the ball straight down the middle to the other side of the court.

"40-0, match point, Shinobi leads!" the umpire shouted.

"I challenged Naruto-kun to see who would sit still the longest. I lost by 2 minutes so I did 300 pushups. Naruto-kun's flame of YOUTH burns brightly within him!" Lee shouted.

"Game and set, Shinobi wins 6-0!" the umpire declared.

The court was silent as the players shook hands. They were in shock as to how fast Fudomine was defeated. Especially in a 2 VS 1 game, kind of…Shikamaru doesn't count.

"Sorry Tachibana-san, we couldn't even score one point against them." Kamio said regretfully.

"It's alright. You two played well, I'm proud of you guys." Tachibana stated as the two smiled.

"Oi, Kamio, how did your game go?" someone asked from behind Fudomine.

They turned as one and spotted the Seigaku members standing there with a solemn look on their faces.

"Look at the score board Momo." Kamio ground out.

Momo looked and his violet eyes widened.

"Oi, oi…you're kidding right?" he asked shocked.

"It was a complete one sided game."

"I know, that guy with the freaky eyebrows was getting on my nerves sprouting something about youth. That other guy was annoying too. Just standing there and doing nothing. Then again, he did look like he was daydreaming. If I were him I'd probably daydream too. It must be nice not to worry about the world—"

"SHINJI!" everyone yelled.

"Ah, gomen." Shinji mumbled, not sounding sorry at all.

"Wait, what does he mean by that?" Kikumaru demanded.

"You see the guy with the bowl cut hair? His name is Rock Lee. He was the one we were playing against. His partner just stood at the baseline and hit only one or two balls." Kamio stated.

"But from what I've seen, Nara Shikamaru is not just an ordinary player as well. He scored all the shots that he hit, even if it was only a few." Tachibana added.

They all turned to stare at the duo that was standing in front of an effeminate blond.

"Maa, you two did well. Baa-chan is on her way right—"

"Just who are you calling 'Baa-chan' gaki?!" a loud voice demanded.

Everyone turned to the blond lady with a huge rack. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a knee length emerald green jacket with a forest green hem. On the back of the jacket was a black kanji in a red circle that said _kake _(gambling). Inside the jacket was the top half of a light grey sleeveless yukata with a navy blue obi. She wore a knee length navy blue shorts and navy blue high heeled sandals. She had a peachy skin color with a small blue diamond on her forehead. Her chocolate eyes were narrowed and her red lips were in a straight line.

The whole Shinobi team stood and bowed respectfully. There were shouts of 'Godaime', 'Tsunade-sama', and the one 'Baa-chan'.

"I'm going to kill you gaki. Why don't you take a walk and do something besides irritating me?" Tsunade said in an affectionate way. She dismissed Shikamaru and Lee and made her way to the bench, ruffling Naruto's hair before shooing him off.

"Uchiha, go with him. I don't want him getting lost." Tsunade told Itachi, who nodded and left.

As she settled down, a shadow fell over her that made her look up.

"I am Tachibana Kippei. Buchou and coach for the Fudomine tennis team." Tachibana stated holding his hand out.

Tsunade accepted and did an once-over of the buchou.

"Tachibana, your reputation precedes you." Tsunade stated.

"Thank you," Tachibana stated with a bow. "Yours does as well. It is an honor to meet one of the legendary Sannin."

"If, Doubles 1: Shinobi's Uchiha Sasuke and Momochi Haku VS Fudomine's Mori Tatsunori and Uchimura Kyousuke, will please enter the court we will begin now." The umpire stated as the same message was sent throughout the large speakers alerting the other players in the Kantou.

Tachibana went back to his team as Sasuke and Haku made their way to Tsunade.

"How are the both of you feeling?" she asked.

"We're doing fine Tsunade-sama." Haku said, tying his hair up into a mid-high ponytail.

"Good, then get out there and have fun." They nodded and were about to get onto the court when Tsunade spoke.

"Uchiha I need a quick word with you. Haku, get into position." Tsunade said.

Haku looked confused but did as she asked. Sasuke stared at Tsunade with his onyx eyes boring into her. She snorted and waved it off before turning serious.

"I want you to watch out for Haku. He came to me last night with a sprained wrist. It wasn't major so stop glaring at me Uchiha. Haku is ambidextrous so he will do fine. I'm just telling you just in case something goes wrong."

Sasuke sent a thankful nod at her and went to his aibou.

"Che, kids these days." Tsunade mumbled as the match started.

--

"Ah, that hit the spot." Naruto sighed as he chugged down a can of Ponta. The hand on his shoulder made him look up and into garnet eyes.

"'Tachi-kun…" Naruto smiled.

"Ano, excuse me, but can you move? You're standing in front of the vending machine." A low, but familiar voice stated.

Naruto and Itachi turned and saw a set of familiar golden eyes and emerald tinged hair under the Fila cap.

"Ryo-chan?" Naruto asked.

Golden eyes widened at the nickname before narrowing.

"Naru-chan?"

"Ah, so you didn't forget me! Ryoga owes me 100 in US currencies!" Naruto stated with a fist in the air.

The two silent teen's sweatdropped before smiling a bit.

"So, how have you been Ryo-chan? It's been almost 3 years since we saw each other, right Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Baka-oyaji moved us from the States and to Japan because he wanted me to join Seigaku." Ryoma said as the trio began their trip back to the court.

"Your otou-san doesn't change does he? Is he still reading Ero-Sannin's books?" Naruto asked.

"Aa." Ryoma frowned. Naruto placed his hand on Ryoma's head with a smile.

"Maa, I'll talk to Baa-chan about it. I'm pretty sure she'll fix it." Naruto nodded sagely.

The other two sweatdropped again.


	3. Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

It's been awhile since I've updated this fic and it was because I was stuck writing and re-writing this fic to my satisfaction. It still isn't what I wanted in this fic but I'm posting it anyways. I couldn't move on because I was so stuck on this! UGH!

Thanks for letting me rant.

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

_Ding-Dong_

Naruto groaned when he heard the doorbell ring. The first thing he saw when he opened his sapphire blue eyes were the garnet eyes of his mate. Itachi and Naruto were in their usual position with Itachi on top of Naruto and in-between his thighs. Naked. Naruto smiled and tightened his slender legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi buried his face into Naruto's neck and sighed. He touched the soft waist length golden blond hair and let it weave around his fingers.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"Don't move." Itachi mumbled when Naruto shifted to get out from under him.

"Someone needs to answer the door." Naruto stated softly and ran a slender hand through Itachi's unbound shoulder length silky raven hair.

"Someone else can answer it." Itachi replied and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover.

"Of course." Naruto chuckled.

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong DingDongDingDongDingDong_

Itachi growled and Naruto sighed. Naruto felt more than saw something jump onto the large king sized bed. He turned his head and saw a Kyuubi doll standing there. The twin beady black eyes glared at him while the nine tails swayed. A crimson silk paw raised and poked him on the nose.

**Get up and open the goddamn door before I kill someone.** The doll spoke.

Itachi had also turned to the Kyuubi doll and raised a brow.

"Hn."

**Don't give me that Uchiha!**

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

**Not in the house obviously!** Kyuubi barked angrily.

Naruto furrowed his brows at Kyuubi's mood but nudged Itachi nonetheless and sat up. As soon as Naruto was settled into a sitting position, Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's blanket covered lap and butted his head against the blonde's hand.

Naruto patted Kyuubi while Itachi stood and grabbed a black silk robe off the red lounge chair, by the bed, and slipped into a pair of black cotton drawstring pants. He handed Naruto the robe and watched as his small lover pull his hair back into a low ponytail and slip the robe on. Itachi watched the way the sunlight reflected off the robe making the material slightly see-through. He let his gaze travel over Naruto's form and linger at the exposed flesh of his front before the robe was tied loosely shut with a crimson silk sash with the Uchiha fan sewn on the corner. He felt lust coil within his body and stared intensely at his beloved.

Naruto felt Itachi's gaze on his body and smiled softly in pleasure. He loved the way Itachi stared at him. It always made him feel loved and treasured. He looked up into Itachi's eyes and nearly flushed at the intense half lidded gaze.

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance and jumped onto Naruto's head to get his attention as well as dispel the sexual tension flowing between the two.

_DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDong_

**ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT'S HOLY THAT I WILL PERSONALLY MUTILATE WHOEVER IS AT THE KAMI DAMNED DOOR!!!! **Kyuubi roared.

Naruto just chuckled and left the room with Kyuubi still latched onto his head. Itachi followed silently behind the duo and raised a brow when he saw Gaara and Shukaku at the foot of the stairs. The redhead looked up when he saw Naruto and Itachi descend down the black marble steps. Kyuubi jumped off Naruto's head and slid down the gold railing only to fly into the air and land, belly down, on Shukaku. The poor Tanuki doll never stood a chance and fell face first onto the floor; his tail beneath him.

**MY TAILLLLLL! YOU FUCKING FURBALL I'LL KILL YOU! **Shukaku yelled.

**HAH! I'd like to see you try you freaking reject of a Tanuki!** Kyuubi growled as he got off Shukaku.

Shukaku's tan and chocolate brown tail was clutched between his silky plush paws and held in front of him. He glared around his tail at the crimson colored Kitsune but otherwise ignored him in favor of staring at his sla-human.

Gaara glanced down at Shukaku and picked him up off the floor after seeing the Tanuki stare at him. The redhead turned to glance at everyone standing in front of the door. He closed his kohl ringed eyes and opened them again when he heard the door ring. Mint green eyes glared at the door.

Naruto looked at Gaara who nodded and answered the door.

"Ciaossu"

--

Gaara stared down at the baby in front of him. If seeing a 2 year old wearing a suit and a fedora were strange to the redhead, he didn't show it. The baby was carrying a chameleon, had huge black eyes, and a yellow pacifier around his neck.

"Akanbo(baby)." Gaara stated.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned. He couldn't see the person outside since Gaara's body was blocking the entry way.

"It's a baby." Gaara called back.

'A baby?' Naruto thought. He looked up at Itachi who had a calculating look in his sharp eyes.

**It's a brat? Kill it.** Kyuubi stated.

"Now Kyuu, that isn't how you're supposed to treat a person, much less a baby." Naruto said to the doll.

**Like I give a damn. The idiot was ringing the freaking bell even when we didn't answer. That usually means that either no one is home or to fuck off. If the brat didn't get the message, well…this world won't miss another idiot. So kill it.**

"Stop calling the baby an 'it'. I'm pretty sure the baby has a gender." Naruto said.

"That's not the point here." a voice interrupted from the side room.

"Ah Neji, ohayo." Naruto called.

"It is 1 p.m. right now, way past morning." The long haired brunet stated with a sigh. Neji turned his pale lavender gaze to Gaara and blinked.

"Are you going to let our guest in?"

Gaara turned his mint green eyes to Neji and grunted before standing aside.

--

The baby entered and Gaara closed the door behind him.

"Ciaossu." The baby repeated.

Itachi stared at the baby and put an arm around Naruto's waist. Kyuubi and Shukaku were staring intently at the baby as the baby stared back. Finally, Itachi spoke.

"What are you doing here Arcobaleno, Reborn?" Itachi asked.

--

Reborn was not a happy camper. For the past month, Tsuna and his Guardians had been training in the Mountains of Italy. After the Millefiore incident, Reborn shipped Tsuna and Co. to Italy to train. That future where the Vongola was in shambles and Byakuran ruled with an iron fist was a future that Reborn would make sure never happens; hence the training.

However, as they started to roll into their second month of training, Mother Nature decided to gift them with an earthquake, which caused an avalanche that separated the group, and reformed the area so that it was unrecognizable. It wasn't too bad since they all had cell phones that, thankfully, worked in the mountains.

Reborn, who was by his lonesome, called Tsuna who reported that Hibari and Mukuro were with him and that they were at their last campsite. He called Gokudera next after giving orders to Tsuna to stay where he was. It seemed that Gokudera was by a river and stuck with the stupid cow for company. After telling Gokudera to head upstream until he reached their last campsite, he called Yamamoto.

This is where the problem started. Apparently Yamamoto lost his phone during the avalanche but he was with Ryohei-who still had his phone-stuck in a cave with no way out. Their only exit was blocked by the rubble from the avalanche. Getting out of the cave was not problem since Ryohei punched their way out, but by the time they were out of the cave, it was almost dark out and they couldn't make out any sort of trail or anything that would help them out of the surrounding trees. After telling them to stay put for the night, Reborn got a call from Tsuna telling him that Gokudera and Lambo were with them. Reborn told him of the situation with Yamamoto and Ryohei and told him to start searching for them in the morning with the sun out. Tsuna agreed with after a few protests and hung up.

Reborn sighed and looked around himself and saw a trail that led up the mountain. It looked well used so he followed it up and came upon a very large mansion. It was three stories high and painted a pearl white color. The roof was more of a traditional Asian styles rather then the modern one. It was painted a dark red that blended in with the trees surrounding the area. The mansion was surrounded by high black iron poles that met up at an archway that led straight to the mansion. The pavement that led the way was made of cobblestones. The surrounding area was made up of the natural elements of the forest surrounding the mansion. When he got to the front door, he had to admit that the mansion, while big, was tranquil and not at all obtrusive.

Reborn rang the door bell and waited. He knew that there was somebody inside and kept ringing the bell. He heard some commotion behind the doors and waited patiently until the door opened. Reborn recognized the person before him and gave his usual greeting. Mint green surrounded by kohl stared down at Reborn and he stared back.

"Akanbo." The redhead spoke.

After a short conversation between a guttural yet pleasant voice and a soft soothing voice, he was let in. Immediately Reborn recognized everyone in the room. They were the Bijuu; a mafia group that was above the Yakuza and the Triads. They were/are the leading power of Asia. The leader of them all was the blond, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The two stuffed animals, Kyuubi and Shukaku, were rumored to be real demons whose souls were trapped into dolls that watched over their chosen vassals.

The leader of the Bijuu had eight guards that always stayed with him. They were the elite of elites. The redhead, Subaku no Gaara, the brunet, Hyuuga Neji, and the one standing next to the blond, Uchiha Itachi, were only three of the eight that protected the Naruto.

Uchiha Itachi, Naruto's right-hand man, stared down at him and spoke.

"What are you doing here Arcobaleno, Reborn?"

--

**So it was you I sensed around the area.** Shukaku stated.

"Shu?" Naruto asked.

**The stupid fox must have sensed it as well. There was an avalanche not to long ago that disturbed the surrounding area. **Shukaku stated.

Kyuubi agreed.

**The raccoon is right. Except that there was more then one person on the mountain. None of them came near the mansion so I didn't say anything, but if you are here then you must've been separated during the avalanche.**

"That is correct," Reborn stated. "Actually, I came here to ask for help. I've brought my student and his Guardians here to train before we got separated. Everyone but two of them are back together. When I asked, they were surrounded by trees near a cave."

"If I remember correctly, that is Lee's preferred area of training." Neji stated.

"What shall we do?" Gaara asked. Everyone turned to Naruto who smiled.

"Call Lee and ask him to locate the two and call back. How do we identify them?" Naruto asked.

"Their names are Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. Yamamoto has short brown hair and a katana with him. Ryohei has silver hair and has his hand wrapped in white bandages." Reborn said as the group moved to the morning room. Naruto, Itachi, and Reborn sat on the plush chairs surrounding a marble coffee tablet that was encrusted with gold. Gaara took a seat by the bay window and stared outside. The sunlight that flitted in danced on his blood red hair and pale face. Neji took the open seat by Gaara and called Lee on his cell phone.

--

Lee was running through the forest and back to the mansion when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Lee, it's Neji."_

"Is there something you needed? I'm on my way back right now." Lee said.

"_There are two lost people in your training area next to the cave. We need you to bring them back to the mansion with you. Their names are Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. One of them is carrying a katana and the other has silver hair."_

"I understand." Lee stated and hung up. He turned around in mid-jump and landed oh a tree branch before pushing off and going back to the cave.

--

Yamamoto and Ryohei were sitting in front of the cave and waiting. They got a call from Reborn saying that help was on the way. Yamamoto sat back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ryohei asked.

"I was just wondering how Tsuna and the others are doing." Yamamoto said.

"Why? Sawada will protect them to the EXTREME! So don't worry!" Ryohei said energetically.

Yamamoto smiled widely at Ryohei.

"Haha, you're right!"

"Ano, are you guys Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi?" an unknown voice asked.

The two teens were up and in a defensive position as soon as they heard the voice. In front of them was a tall man with a bowl cut hair style and large eyebrows. His round eyes stared at them. He was wearing a green leotard and orange leg warmers.

"My name is Rock Lee. I was sent to help you."


	4. Twilight

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Twilight...**

This was real~ly slow on the update. One Piece might be next. I'm thinking about posting my other take on Bleach too...

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina

* * *

**_**Twilight**

Naruto stared at the blond vampire and blinked slowly.

"Come again?"

The blond fidgeted.

"I have a problem controlling my need for blood around humans, especially those who bleed."

Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose right under his reading glasses. He opened his sapphire blue eyes and stared down at the open file on top of his desk.

"Hale-san, from what I've read on your file you attend a human school, yes?"

"I do and please, call me Jasper." The blond replied and Naruto inclined his head in agreement.

"How long have you been in school, in general?"

"For as long as I can remember. Carlisle, my Sire, is very adamant on education."

"Were all the schools been co-ed?"

"Yes." Jasper replied.

Naruto stared at Jasper with a frown and placed his hands on the arms of his black leather chair.

"In my opinion, I believe you already have a very good control when it comes to humans and blood. It may be that your problem is psychological."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper-san, you have attended a school full of females who bleed one week per month. It's unlikely that they all have their menstrual cycle on the same week every month. It is also unlikely that you would've graduated with all your absences, if that were the case."

"But I attacked Bella when she got a paper cut!" Jasper protested.

"Like I said before, it's psychological. 'I see blood; therefore I have no control.' Or, 'If I see blood, then I will always attack.' That is probably what is going though your mind when you are around humans, correct?"

--

Jasper stared at the golden-blond haired demon in front of him with a shocked look on his face. Uzumaki Naruto was a well known Healer in the demon realm. Jasper and the rest of the family only recently found out about the Makai, demon world, from Carlisle. There was a thick tension when it came to Demons and Vampires. Vampires, who were once, part of the Makai, were banished from that realm after they started a war to dominate the ruling class, the Demons.

Carlisle had recently come in contact with an old friend who was part of the Makai and asked for him to help Jasper. That old friend was Naruto. Carlisle and Naruto had first met when Naruto was traveling the Human realm to gather some medicinal herbs. It was during the time when Carlisle was bitten by a Vampire. Naruto had taken care of Carlisle, who had begged for help, and taught him to control his urges around humans to the extent to where he could be in the middle of a battlefield with no problem with all the blood and gore.

Jasper stared down at his hands with a frown and clenched them into fists. While he was happy that his problem was only psychological, it bothered him that he didn't think of it first.

--

Naruto stared at the distressed Vampire who was falling down, even further, into the deep depths of depression and picked up his paperweight. It was a pretty thing. A diamond sphere with a light purple tint that Shino had given him as a birthday present to keep his papers in place; he liked to work with the window open and the wind comb through his hair. Unfortunately, the wind tended to make a mess of his paperwork, thus the paperweight.

He tossed the paperweight up and down before throwing it at the distracted vampire. It hit his head with a satisfying THWACK and dropped onto the thick cream carpet with a soft THUD. Jasper's head shot up with a yelp and placed one hand on the injured area. He stared incredulously at the older, but shorter, blond and gaped.

"If you're done with your self pity session, we can continue." Naruto said and waved his hand. A small gust of wind scooped up the diamond paperweight and placed it in his hand.

"W-why did you throw that at me?" Jasper asked with a wince.

"Jasper-san, you came here to solve your current problem, not to create more." Naruto said.

"You could've just called my name you know." Jasper stated.

"This way is much easier." Naruto replied and placed the paperweight back down on the stack of paper on his desk.

Jasper's left eyebrow twitched.

--

When Jasper went back home that evening, Naruto opened up a portal for him to go through, he was mowed over by his happy wife and his head slammed onto the ground. He placed one hand on her back and the other on his head, where he was already injured from the paperweight, and groaned.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked with a worried look on her face. Jasper could see the rest of his family behind his wife and he sighed.

"I need an ice pack." He said.

"For what?" Esme asked.

"My head." Jasper threw a glare at Carlisle when he chuckled.

Edward went to go get the ice pack while everyone moved from the front door and to the living room.

"So, what did the Healer say?" Alice asked. She didn't get any visions, nor could she see anything when it came to the mysterious Uzumaki Naruto. Before Jasper could answer, Edward came back with the ice pack and tossed it to the blond, who placed it on the side of his head.

"He believes my problem was psychological and I agree with him." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"It's strange how I can go to a school full of females who go through their menstrual cycle without any problems, while I can't control myself when I see blood or know if it's within sight. I've always had it in mind that, 'If I see blood then I will always attack because I have no control.' It's mind over matter." Jasper said.

Everyone was smiling over the good news, even Edward, who had drained Bella as soon as she was cut. This only reminded Jasper that Edward had an appointment the next day with Naruto. He looked at his brother with pity mixed with sympathy which caused his brother to snort.

"So, what happened to your head?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." Jasper grumbled when Edward and Carlisle smirked at him.

"Don't worry Jasper, it happened to me as well." Carlisle said.

"He threw his paperweight at you?" Jasper demanded. Emmett started laughing while Rosalie's lips twitched. Alice started giggling as Esme fluttered about Jasper with a worried look.

"No, he threw a chunk of ore at me. I thought my nose would break from the force. He's very strong despite his looks."

Jasper hummed in agreement as a picture of Naruto came into his mind. He was around 5'8" with a lithe body that resembled a dancer's build. He had straight, long blond hair that reached the small of his back in a tight braid. Bangs framed a light peach colored face with sapphire blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a pair of full lips.

"So, what was the paperweight made out of?" Esme asked as she fingered the, rapidly decreasing, lump on Jasper's head.

"It was a solid diamond sphere the size of a fist." Jasper sighed. Rosalie stared at him with narrowed eyes and he sighed again at the waves of curiosity coming off of her.

"Yes Rosalie, it was a real diamond." He said and she nodded.

"It must've cost a pretty penny." Emmett whistled.

Everyone hum-ed and sat in silence when Alice spoke,

"Why did he throw it at you?"

Edward was smirking while Carlisle chuckled and everyone else turned to Jasper. Jasper just groaned and placed his head in his hands.

--

"So, Cullen-san," Naruto started.

"Edward, please." Edward said and frowned when he couldn't read the blonde's mind.

"Edward-san then; how are Carlisle and Jasper-san doing?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, Jasper is trying to change his habit of thinking when he's around humans and Carlisle is trying to help him through the process."

"It will be difficult to change that habit but I believe that he will come through in the end. Now, onto your problem, first off, is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"How about Bella-san, what was she like?" Naruto asked as he stared into Edward's eyes. Topaz eyes glazed over as a half smile took over pale lips.

"Bella…," Edward started and talked all about her. He talked about her likes and dislikes. How she looked and dressed to her favorite colors. When he was done, it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He looked at Naruto, only to realize that Naruto was already looking at him with a light smile on his lips.

"She sounds like a wonderful person. I would've liked to have met her before she passed on."

"She was a wonderful person…and I killed her." Edward said through clenched teeth as he stared down at the spot between his feet, his hand clenching his knees.

"I'm not going to tell you that it's not your fault or that it's all part of nature, since I'm sure you've already heard all that. What I will tell you, though, is probably something you don't want to hear." Naruto said and leaned back against his chair.

Edward made no move to look at him and continued to stare at the floor, but his stiff posture betrayed the fact that he was listening intently.

"If you hadn't killed her, someone else would have."

Edward's head shot up as he stared at the blond who was still staring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella-san knew the risks of staying with you, a Vampire. A being of inhuman strength and supernatural abilities that lived in a society where coexisting with a human for any length of time is neigh impossible; especially those with the blood of a Singer. She would've gained the attention of the entire Vampire community and they would've been after her for her blood. Her survival rate was low to begin with, but with the attention of the entire community, she wouldn't have had any chances."

"And if she was turned?" Edward asked eyes sad.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Naruto asked softly.

Edward was about to speak when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto called.

"Dobe." Came the muffled reply.

"Teme," Naruto muttered under his breath and turned to the curious Edward, "ignore it."

Edward nodded and Naruto continued to speak.

"Do you regret forming an attachment with her?"

"No, I never would." Edward said with a definite look on his face.

"Do you think she regretted it? Answer me honestly."

Edward was silent for a moment, "No, she wouldn't have regretted it. She wouldn't have liked to see me like this either, depressed and unhappy."

Naruto smiled at the bronze haired Vampire and clapped his hands. Edward smiled back and blinked when the timer went off. Naruto turned it off and sighed when the knocking started, again.

"Dobe!"

"If you would wait a moment Edward-san, I'll open the portal for you. But first," Naruto started and picked up the sphere paperweight and tossed it up and down, "You can come in Teme."

"Finally," The door opened to reveal a tall and well toned demon with black eyes and coal black hair that was short and spiked at the back. He had two bangs framing his pale face and aristocratic features. "It's about time you—"

The man's head flew back as the paperweight slammed against his forehead with a loud BAM.

"Bulls eye!" Naruto smirked and raised both hands in the air in victory. Edward just gapped at his Healer and looked back at the motionless man, who had fallen to the floor. Naruto waved his hand and the paperweight flew back into his waiting palm. He pressed the intercom button on his table and his secretary picked up.

"How may I help you Naruto-sama?" a female voice fluttered through the intercom.

"Hinata-chan, remind me to send a thank you note to Shino tomorrow."

"Of course Naruto-sama, is there anything else?"

"Do I have any other appointments today?"

"No sir."

"Great, then I'll be leaving for the rest of the day. You can go home too!"

"Of course sir, have a nice night." Hinata said and turned off the intercom. Naruto turned to Edward with a smile and opened the portal with a few hand seals.

"Time to go!" Naruto said cheerfully and pushed Edward through the portal before following inside. The portal closed behind them with a soft SHHIP.


	5. Lord of the Rings V1

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Lord of the Rings...**

Okay, so I decided to try this out. There's another LotR/Naruto that I want to try out. It's not related to this one and more action-y. Updates will be slow since I'm busy with college classes but I'll try to write during the weekends. Don't put too much hope in it though...

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina

* * *

**_**Lord of the Rings**

"This is bad." A pink haired Kunoichi stated as she stared at the empty Hokage seat.

"This is really bad." The blonde Kunoichi next to her replied.

"This is **so** bad that you don't really know how **bad** it is!" The pink-head growled at the blonde.

"Yeah, well this is so **completely **bad that **you** don't know how really bad it is!" the blonde-head shouted back.

"Enough," A dark haired shinobi came between the two women and separated them. "This is not the time to argue. We need to find the Hokage now before He finds out!"

The two Kunoichi shuddered in fear and nodded.

"Ino and I will search the places he usually goes to." The pink-head stated.

"I'll search the training grounds then. We'll meet back here in an hour. Try to keep a low profile and for the love of Kami, BE careful!"

"We will. Let's go Sakura, you be careful too, Kiba." Ino stated and Shunshin-ed away with Sakura. Kiba, too, was about to leave when he felt a heavy stare pinning him in place. He turned around and groaned inwardly when he saw the ANBU Soutaicho standing behind the Hokage's desk. Kiba stared at the dragon mask and with an inward sigh, cursed whatever god was out there.

"Where is the Rokudaime?" a velvety smooth and seductive voice came from behind the dragon mask.

'Damn you Naruto!' Kiba yelled in his mind as he tried to come up with some kind of believable li—excuse.

--

_IN ANOTHER DIMENSION…_

Naruto silenced a sneeze with a hand over his mouth as he secretly followed his ANBU team through the forest. Though he loved his job as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, staying cooped up in the office got tedious. When Naruto read the mission request from another dimension, he couldn't help but follow. Of course, being the Rokudaime Hokage, it wasn't like he could just leave on a mission like a regular shinobi. So, he decided to sneak out instead. A few well placed Kage Bunshin and presto! New adventure!

Naruto felt the ANBU team stop for a break and decided to take a break himself. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a storage scroll and proceeded to unseal the food section. He munched on an apple and mourned the loss of his ramen. He had eaten it all the night before. Over the years, the blond man had decreased his intake of ramen at his husband's insistence. Now, he just ate it as a source of comfort food when he was upset or depressed. His husband not being with him now was an upsetting thought.

'At least I left a letter him. The others should've gotten their letters as well. The only one I told was Baa-chan since she would have to watch over the village in my stead.' Naruto thought as he reached, again, into his pouch to pull out a bottle of water. He blinked when an envelope came out, attached, to the wet bottle. Naruto stared at the damp envelope and dug thorough his pouch, only to pull out several more envelopes.

'Oh crap.'

He still had the letters.

--

The Rokudaimes' office was crowded a bunch of shinobi's were going through piles of papers to find a hint or clue of their precious blonde's whereabouts.

"I got it!" Kiba yelled and everyone turned to him.

"Apparently, an ANBU team was dispatched to another dimension called Middle-Earth."

"Who is leading the team?" the ANBU Soutaicho asked.

"Shikamaru is leading with Gaara, Sasuke, Haku, and Neji." Kiba said.

"What is the Kazekage doing there?" Sakura asked.

"He requested to go and put Temari and Kankuro in charge of Suna in his stead."

"What in Kami's name is going on in here?!" a female voice shouted from the door.

Everyone turned to the door and bowed.

"Godaime-sama!"

"I don't care what happened but I want this office cleaned within an hour, do you understand me?!" Tsunade yelled.

"B-but Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama…" Hinata trailed off.

"What about the gaki?" Tsunade demanded.

"He's missing. We believe that he followed an ANBU team in secret to join in on a mission that is taking place in another dimension." Sakura said.

"That's it?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow.

Everyone blinked and turned to each other uncertainly as Sakura spoke again.

"Shishou?"

"Didn't you guys already know? The brat told me he was going and asked me to look after the village in his stead." Tsunade said with a frown.

"We didn't know anything!"

"Funny, he said he left a few letters for you guys explaining everything."

'What letters?!' was the collective thought.

--

Gaara paused as he unrolled his sleeping bag and scented the night air. He blinked slowly and finished unrolling his sleeping bag and took out another sleeping bag, he had an extra, and unrolled it next to his.

"Why the extra sleeping bag?" Neji asked. Gaara just stared at the Byakugan user and turned his back on him as he walked back into the dark forest.

"I think he just confirmed what we all suspected from the beginning." Haku said with an amused chuckle as he sat, back to chest, between Sasuke's legs.

"It would've been strange if the Dobe **didn't** follow." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"Mendoukusei." Shikamaru sighed as he took up first watch.

"I wonder if Itachi-san followed him." Neji said suddenly after a comfortable bout of silence.

Sasuke, Haku, and Shikamaru paled as they thought of the possibility of Itachi not being with Naruto.

"If he isn't, then at least, we're safe." Sasuke said and winced as he thought of the last time Itachi was separated from Naruto. Konoha had never been the same when Naruto left to Kiri, for a meeting, without his ANBU Soutaicho for a month.

Everyone and anyone who even spoke the elder Uchiha was either injured severely or sent to counseling with a psychiatrist. By the time the Rokudaime came home, everyone was crying in relief and happiness as all the casualties stopped. Fortunately or unfortunately, Naruto never knew what happened. As far as he knew, the village was perfectly safe and peaceful throughout his leave. He was left confused when he made an offhand comment about leaving for another month or so to Suna for a vacation by himself, only to be met by furious replies of "NO!!!" and the occasional sobs of fear.

Everyone looked up when they heard their ball of sunshine having an animatedly one-sided conversation with the silent redhead.

"It's not like that!" Naruto protested as he waved his arms in a dramatic gesture to the emotionless redhead. Gaara just gave Naruto a blank stare and sat down on his sleeping bag and pulled Naruto down to sit on his.

"Naruto-kun…" Haku said and Naruto whipped his head to the others before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His straight, long, golden blond hair was tied in a low ponytail and shined in the firelight. His sapphire blue eyes had a sheepish and curious, but happy expression in them that the team couldn't help but not be mad at him for following them.

"Dobe, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not like I wanted to come Teme." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Then what's with that camera around your neck?"

"I was taking pictures of Konoha before we left. It's not like I was curious or anything!" Naruto insisted and threw a stick when Sasuke smirked at him.

"Ah, a dragon." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Where?!" Naruto asked excitedly as he stood and readied his camera. "Ah…" Naruto paused and flushed adorably when everyone turned to stare at him with various amounts of amusement on their faces. Shikamaru and Neji were chuckling and shaking their heads while Haku giggled and Sasuke smirked smugly at him. Gaara's lips twitched as he fought not to smile when the blond turned to him for support.

"I hate you all." Naruto pouted and crawled into the sleeping bag. He poked his head out to glare at them and pulled the covers over his head.

"As if there'd be a dragon in the middle of a forest." Sasuke said.

Naruto sat up and threw the covers off as he pointed a finger a Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme! You never know, it might happen!"

"As if." Sasuke said with a snort only to blink when they heard a loud roaring above them. Everyone looked up to see a bright red dragon fly past the tree tops.

"What was that Teme?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Shut up Dobe."

--

A tall figure in a black cloak and a dragon mask landed silently on a tree branch and slowly stood with one hand on the thick trunk. With his free hand, he moved the mask to the side of his head to reveal pale skin, defined, handsome, aristocratic features, and a pair of garnet colored eyes under ebony black bangs. Uchiha Itachi blinked and furrowed his thin brows as he pushed his ponytail off his shoulder to trail down his shoulder blades. He could sense his husband near and had plans to chain the blond Kitsune to himself, literally.

After Tsunade told him about the letters, he had gone back to their flat and searched the entire place before coming to the conclusion that Naruto had forgotten to leave it. He had left as soon as another gate could be opened he had gained a lot of ground during the day and was relieved when he felt Naruto's chakra stay in place for the night. He could feel the chakra of the ANBU team with Naruto as he rolled his shoulders and prepared to continue on ahead.

'I should be there in another hour. It won't be long now.'

--

Naruto had taken over the second watch as soon as the first was done. He sat on a high branch over the campsite and blinked when he felt a familiar pulse of chakra coming closer to him. He blinked and whispered,

"Itachi?" and like magic, his husband appeared, crouched, before him in his ANBU gear. His mask was pushed to the side of his head so Naruto could see the annoyance on his face, even though everyone else would say they saw nothing.

Itachi placed each hand on the tree trunk on either side of Narutos' head and leaned in close to his mate. Naruto smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Itachi's lips before pulling back.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn." Itachi grunted and sat so that his back was against the trunk and Naruto was on his lap.

"I love you." Naruto said and moaned when Itachi kissed him furiously. Naruto understood the hidden message.

"_I was worried. I love you too."_

--

_LOTHLÓRIEN…_

The ANBU team plus Gaara, Naruto, and Itachi met with their employers and were given a more detailed outline of their mission.

"So you want us to protect the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, on his journey to destroy a ring?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice. Naruto clutched Itachi's hand to keep from chuckling while everyone else were either smiling or smirking behind their masks.

"Not just any ring, The One Ring." Galadriel said.

**Gaki, she's trying to get inside your head.** Kyuubi bit out in a deep but seductive tone.

Naruto cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy and blinked before smiling at the she-elf.

"I would not try to enter my mind if I were you. It is not the safest place to be." Naruto said and ignored the looks that everyone gave him and Galadriel as he stared her down.

"What lurks within the dark corners of your thoughts?" she asked.

Naruto gave a sweet smile as he curled an arm around Itachi's. Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir, and Elrond could feel the amusement coming from their guests as the effeminate man answered.

"A demon."

--

"Do not joke with us!" Haldir glared and stood guard when the masked people all shifted to stand protectively in front of the blond man.

"It was no joke. I truly have a demon sealed within me, right Gaara?" the blond said as he held out his free hand to the redhead. Gaara nodded and grasped the peach toned hand in his pale one.

"Who are you?" Elrond asked.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure and I am the one who accepted your request and sent my team to help. Gaara here is the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure and has requested to join in on this mission."

Celeborn inhaled sharply.

"You are one of the Bijuu Vessels."

"Bingo!" Naruto said cheerfully.


	6. YUGIOH! Lemon deleted

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or YU-GI-OH!...**

So yeah...no excuse...besides school and family problems. I guess the good news is, my muse decided to poke at me with a stick, so ideas are coming to me slowly...VERY slowly.

FOR THOSE WHO LIKE MY **ES21** STORY: It's probably gonna be taken down. Why? Because I feel that I'm copying a plot that was made by another author. This is the number one reason why I haven't updated that story. I didn't feel right about it. BUT WORRY NOT! I might write another **ES21 **story with a light **KHR** crossover...

anyways,_** I DIDN'T DO A GRAMMAR CHECK OR SP CHECK ON THIS**_ so if you find mistakes, sry!

**_LEMON WAS DELETED CUZ OF REDBUTTON ISSUE. SORRY DX_**

**Enjoy!**

**_Niwasae Shiina_**

**_

* * *

_**

**YU-GI-OH!**

Naruto moaned as his lower back was rubbed in soothing circles. His hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a senbon sticking out of it. His face was pillowed on his lightly tanned arms as he watched his mate massage his back from the mirror in front of him. He could feel the white cotton blanket slipping off the curve of his ass and smiled mischievously when he saw Itachi pause and stare at his lovely bottom. Itachi's garnet eyes locked with his sapphire ones as he bent down to kiss the dip of his lower back and the base of his tailbone. Naruto smiled gently then made a startled noise as Itachi nipped his butt cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked in a deep husky tone. Naruto shivered.

"Un, much better. Thank you dear." Naruto said as he was turned onto his back.

Naruto let his eyes roam over Itachi's bare body as his legs were maneuvered so that they were on either side of Itachi's pale body. Naruto loved the contrast of their skin, pale against light tan. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and brought him down for a kiss. It started out sweet and got deeper as Itachi's hand wandered down and grasped his upper left thigh. Naruto moaned as he felt their members stirring and rocked his hips up. Itachi rocked back with a low growl and Naruto gave a happy sigh as he nipped and sucked his way down Itachi's throat.

**A Lemon Used To Be Here**

"Aniki? Dobe?"

"Sasuke? What's going on?" a softer voice joined in with Sasuke's smooth baritone voice.

Naruto and Itachi ignored the voices as they both climaxed for the nth time that morning. Naruto didn't have time to get off of his older lover when the doors were burst open before slamming shut again.

"ARGHHH! MY EYES!" Sasuke shouted.

"I told you not to interrupt them." the softer voice sighed.

"You should listen to Haku Teme! He has more common sense than you do!" Naruto called out to the pair outside as Itachi sat up and lifted the blond, gently, off of his limp member.

"Shut up Dobe and hurry up and get ready! Let's go Haku."

"Of course dear." Haku replied gently as he let his mate drag him off down to the living room.

Naruto looked up at Itachi and pressed a gentle kiss against his thin lips. He purred when Itachi stroked his hair and cup his cheek. He placed another kiss against the large hand and smiled widely up at his mate.

"Care to join me in the shower?" Naruto asked innocently as Itachi's soft eyes suddenly turned lustful.

"No." a new voice inserted. Naruto and Itachi turned back to the doorway and saw a pale, mint-green eyed man with a head of blood red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. The man's kohl lined eyes were staring at them impassively.

"Gaara!" Naruto chirped and waved the emotionless man over. Gaara walked over to the bed and let he blond coo over him as he nodded to the elder Uchiha. Their nakedness didn't phase the man as he continued to speak.

"The guests will be here in 20 minutes."

"I thought Teme said 10." Naruto said as he ran his hand through Gaara's short soft hair. Gaara stared down at Naruto and his eyes seemed to soften before it went back to its normal impassiveness.

"He was exaggerating, but still, take separate showers. You two tend to have sex in the shower when you are together and take longer than necessary. Unfortunately, today you two don't have that luxury."

"I will never understand how you can say that with a straight face Panda-chan." Naruto said.

Gaara didn't even twitch at the name.

"Separate showers?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Itachi and gave him another kiss before pulling back.

"Alright, you win Gaara, now shoo." Naruto said and gently pushed the redhead towards the door.

– –

Itachi grunted as he felt Naruto wrap his arms around his waist in a brief hug before letting go.

"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find my tie so I decided to borrow yours." Naruto said as he stepped around Itachi's suit clad body to sit down on the chair in front of him. "Where are our guests?"

"Shino is leading them to us right now." Sakura stated as she fixed her pink locks.

Naruto looked around the living room as he felt Itachi take a seat next to him while the others sat on the different sofas placed around the room. There were some people missing, but he knew that they were busy. Like Haku, who had a meeting of his own today and Kimimaro, who had to leave early this morning to work. He nodded, satisfied and looked at the closed double doors as he felt a group of people come closer. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Naruto called out and Shino opened the doors.

"Naruto-sama, Kaiba Seto and his associates are here for their appointment." Shino said from behind his high collar.

"Of course, let them in."

– –

Kaiba stared at the large mansion from inside his limo and frowned. It was odd to have a business appointment somewhere in an intimate setting. Then again, he had heard that the CEO of Kyuubi Corp was an odd person. He looked at his younger brother, who was in awe over the mansion, and smiled briefly.

"I can't believe there's a bigger mansion than ours in Japan! Can you believe it nii-chan?" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba just grunted in answer and got out of the limo as the car stopped. He looked up at the mansion and came to the startling fact that the mansion looked more like a miniature version of The Royal Palace of Queluz in Portugal. It was very beautiful. Once they were led inside the house, Kaiba could already tell another difference between this mansion and his own. Although bigger in size, it had a more homely feeling to it. It wasn't stale or cold like the mansion that the Kaiba brothers called home. He looked at their silent and mysterious looking guide and asked a question,

"When was this place built?"

"Naruto-sama had this place built 5 years ago. " Shino stated.

"For himself?"

"For his friends and family." Shino said.

"It's beautiful." Mokuba chirped in as he made sure that his brother's underlings were in line.

"I'll be sure to inform Naruto-sama of the compliment. We are here." Shino said and knocked on the door.

– –

"Thank you Shino for leading them here." Naruto said as Shino took a seat next to Hinata. "Everyone, please take a seat anywhere you like. As you can tell, this is an informal setting and I would like us to be comfortable while doing this."

Once everyone was seated, Naruto nodded and looked to Sakura.

"Now that everyone is comfortable, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Haruno Sakura and I am the head of the Sannin Medical Center and seated next to me is my assistant, Yamanaka Ino." the pink haired woman said as she nodded over to her blonde assistant, Ino. Both were dressed in pink and purple suits respectively. Hinata spoke up next and held Shino's hand.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am the heiress to the Hyuuga Corp and next to me is Aburame Shino, my fiance and the heir to the Aburame Science and Environmental Inc." The famous woman stated. She was dressed in a pale lavender suit to match her eyes while her fiance was wearing a black high collar coat with dark brown dress pants.

– –

Kaiba was shocked at all of the names he was hearing. All of the people that they were being introduced to were well known throughout Asia. To think that their guide was Aburame Shino! Kaiba was excited as he was scared. There were four more people that needed to be introduced before they could start and he had a feeling that these four would blow his mind.

– –

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I am the CEO of Suna Inc." Gaara stated in a monotone that had Naruto chuckling.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like to talk all that much." Naruto said to the shocked people in the room as he looked to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the CEO of the Sharingan Corp." Sasuke said regally.

Many people were sputtering at this point. The reclusive Uchiha Sasuke was gracing their presence! Then the man next to the blond man...

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am the CEO of the Akatsuki Inc. and this is my fiance," Itachi paused as Naruto took over.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, CEO of the Kyuubi Corp. It's nice to meet you all." Naruto said with a large smile.

A woman from Kaiba Corp fainted.


	7. BLEACH

**Disclaimer: I dun own Bleach or Naruto...**

**AN:** Hey people. As you can see, this is another update...a BLEACH update...kufufufufu...I really gotta stop channeling Mukuro...anyways, this is a **Byakuya/Naruto/Itachi** threesome. Well, the start of a threesome. **Sasu-chan** is Itachi's son in this.

And that's it...yeah...I really REALLY hope the lines work this time...

**Enjoy!**

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BLEACH**

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Ginrei asked. Naruto was on one of the patient beds the Fourth Division, getting his monthly checkup.

"I'm fine Ginrei. According to Unohana-taichou, the poison from Ashisogi Jizou didn't destroy my lungs, thank Kami, however, I tire easily now and I have to pace myself when I'm training." Naruto said as Hanatarou came in to do his checkup.

"Konbawa Naruto-san, Kuchiki-sama." Hanatarou said as be started the basic scan on Naruto.

"How is Kyuubi?" Ginrei asked after a minute of silence.

"He doesn't say it, but I know he is angry with himself right now. Since he could not return to the zanpaktou and merge with my soul, he could not heal me or protect me from any kind of poison or virus. The reason why I am so affected and not others is because I have never been ill before. Thus, I am very vulnerable to any foreign entity if Kyuubi is not connected to me." Naruto said with a sigh.

"It seems Muramasa has left a scar on everyone." Ginrei stated in his deep baritone voice.

"He has." Naruto said.

"I'm done Naruto-san. All you need to do is pick up your medicine at the front desk before you leave." Hanatarou said softly.

"Thank you Hana-chan." Naruto said with a kind smile.

"O-of course!" Hanatarou stuttered with a faint blush before bowing and rushing out of the room.

"Timid as always." Naruto said with a chuckle. Ginrei also smiled in amusement before turning concerned eyes on the blond. Naruto, catching the look, tilted his head to the side in question.

"Has Byakuya or Itachi come to visit?"

Naruto stiffened and then sighed. "You know the answer to that Ginrei. The last time I saw either of them was a few weeks before Byakuya married Hisana. I doubt they even know that I am terminally ill...besides, they've moved on." Naruto said as he adjusted his black, sleeveless, turtleneck and brushed off his knee length hakama. Ginrei handed him his black gloves, that tied off at the upper arm, and led him out to the front desk.

"So you know of Itachi's child." Ginrei stated as they left, Naruto with his medicine in hand.

"Sasuke makes it a point to visit the Library everyday at 3 in the afternoon to keep me company. Never mind the fact that Konohamaru is there as well." Naruto said as they walked towards the Library. The Library, also known as the Hall of Records, was Naruto's domain as he was the head of it. Konohamaru was his assistant and the only other worker that Naruto has ever allowed.

"You never told me that you knew Itachi's son." Ginrei said.

"I've known him since he was a little boy, clinging on Madara's pants, as that insufferable old man dumped him on me to babysit. Now he's a young man, silent as his father, a genius like his father, possessive like his father, yet still clingy like a child." Naruto said with a fond, exasperated sigh.

"Hmm, does Itachi know that Sasuke visits you?"

"I'm not sure, but it is unlikely. Madara brought Sasuke to me after Sakura, Itachi's wife, died. I believe it was his attempt to lure me back to Itachi. I guess he was hoping that seeing Sasuke would make me want to see Itachi again."

"Madara had always wanted you to be the one that Itachi married."

"I know."

"Does Sasuke know of your past with Byakuya and Itachi?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And he is very determined to make sure that I never encounter either of them. He doesn't like sharing me with others. He is just as hot headed as Byakuya was at that age." Naruto said.

"I see." Ginrei said, sympathizing with the young blond.

The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence as they journeyed to the Kuchiki Manor. When they reached the front gates, Ginrei invited Naruto in, but the younger man declined and continued his walk to the Library. He didn't notice as grey eyes locked on his figure from the shadows of the manor, as he walked away. Ginrei, on the other hand, did notice.

"Is something the matter Byakuya?" Ginrei asked his grandson, the 28th head of the Kuchiki Family.

"Was that Naruto?" Byakuya asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Did you just return from the Sixth Division?" Ginrei asked instead, ignoring Byakuya's question.

"Hai Ojii-sama." Byakuya replied

"I see. Well, I am going to turn in now. Goodnight Byakuya." Ginrei said and turned away.

Byakuya bowed to his grandfather and watched as the strong, but elderly man, walk away.

* * *

Naruto yawned and was about to open the front door to his loft, on the top floor of the Library, when a familiar reiatsu caught his attention. He opened the door and turned on the light, making the other person flinch and sit up from his former position with his head on the table. Naruto closed the door behind him and locked it, as the other came to help by putting on some tea. The loft had a lot of space and only two rooms; a closet for his clothes and a bathroom. The kitchen was in the left corner of the room with a fridge next to it. There was a large rug on the floor with a low table on top and a few pillow seats around it. The couch was situated across from the bed on the right side of the room. The bed itself took up most of the space due to its large size. The floor was wooden and the walls were a light cream color. The rest of the loft was made up of earth tones.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Naruto asked the young adult.

Sasuke grunted as he stood over the steaming tea pot.

"Someone does know that you're here, right?"

Sasuke nodded and took the boiling pot off the stove and poured himself and Naruto a cup. Naruto chuckled when he saw part of the table printed on Sasuke's face.

"You should've slept on the couch or the bed, Sasuke." Naruto said as he brushed the red marks, gently, with the pads of this fingers.

"How was the checkup?" Sasuke asked as he indulged the blond.

"It was fine. Ginrei was with me the entire time, so don't worry. The stress won't do well for your height." Naruto said with a confident nod as he poured a bit of the medicine into his tea.

"I'm taller than you." Sasuke retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, you are only an inch taller than me. You need to grow taller."

"5'9'' isn't tall enough?"

"You want to be 5'9'' for the rest of your life?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned his head away.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, are you staying over?" Naruto asked as he stood and put away the medicine and cleaned his cup.

"Aa. Otou-sama is starting to get suspicious about my nightly wanderings." Sasuke said as he kept an eye on Naruto. The blond man sighed and turned to the younger man.

"I told you he would. There are only so many times that Madara can distract your father before he starts to catch on. So, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the sink.

Sasuke scowled, "Let him wonder. I'm not going to stop coming here no matter what he says."

Naruto gave a strangled groan/chuckle before striding to the young brunet and gathering him up in a hug.

'So stubborn, my Sasuke.' Naruto thought as Sasuke returned the hug.

_

* * *

Dream_

"_I cannot accept your feelings. I am sorry Naruto." Byakuya said with a closed look on his face as he walked away._

_Naruto watched him walk away with a sad smile as a tear ran down his face._

"_So, he rejected you as well." a deep voice said from behind the blond man. Naruto whirled around with wide eyes, to see Itachi standing behind him._

"_Itachi, what–" Naruto started, hurt._

"_Do you still love me?" Itachi asked. Naruto blinked, confused as he answered,_

"_Of course."_

"_More than Byakuya?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Answer the question Naruto." Itachi demanded with an angry look. Naruto was shocked but replied honestly._

"_I love you both equally."_

_There was a harsh look in Itachi's garnet eyes as he stared down at Naruto. Naruto was frozen in place. The raven haired man had never looked at him like that before, like he wanted to hurt him._

"_Is there anyone else that you love 'equally'?" Itachi spat out. Naruto took a step back and tried to blink back the tears. "Well?" Itachi demanded._

"_No, there is no one else." Naruto said as he looked away._

"_I'm getting married tomorrow. Stay away from me from now on, Uzumaki." Itachi stated in a cold voice. Naruto whipped his head to Itachi, eyes wide and devastated._

"_Wha-"_

"_You don't deserve to be loved. Not after playing with our feelings like that."_

"_B-but I'm not playing! I truly love you both!"_

"_Save it for someone who cares. And don't forget my words, Uzumaki. Stay away from me. You truly are a disgusting person, Naruto." Itachi said harshly and left with a quick shunpo._

* * *

Naruto sat up with a gasp and tears running down his face as he remembered his dream...his memory. He took a few deep breaths before bringing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. His body shook with the force of his sobs when he felt Sasuke wrap his strong arms around him. Sasuke buried his face against Naruto's neck and murmured comforting words.

"Shh, don't worry Naru. I'll protect you from anyone who tries to harm you, so please, stop crying."

"Ha, it's a hundred years to early for you to say things like that to me you brat." Naruto said weakly as he lay back down with Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned his back on Naruto with a pout. Naruto just chuckled and slowly fell back asleep.

'Thanks Sasuke.'

* * *

"Hey Boss! Where should I put these books?" Konohamaru yelled from somewhere deep inside the Library.

"Are they the ones that came in this morning?" Naruto called back.

"Yeah!"

"Just bring it up to the front! I need to enter them into the database!"

"Alright!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto chuckled when he heard a yelp and the sound of a small accident occurring around his assistant's vicinity.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good!"

Naruto smiled and glanced at the clock. He started a mental countdown as the long hand reached for 12.

'5...4...3...2...and 1...'

The Library doors were thrown open with a loud BANG.

"Good afternoon, Na-ru-to!" Madara yelled as he dragged an embarrassed Sasuke behind him.

"It's been awhile Madara. How have you been?"

"I've been good! Tormenting my son, grandson, and great-grandson has been a blast!"

"So it would seem." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Sasu-chan! Go prepare some tea!" Madara commanded with an imperious wave. Sasuke just glared and hissed at his great-grandfather before turning to Naruto with a neutral look.

"Medicine?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes please and thank you." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and headed towards the loft.

"Why is it that he adores you but hates me?" Madara whined.

"I don't tease him mercilessly like you do." Naruto said. "Speaking of Sasuke, what's going on? Sasuke has been staying over more frequently; it's like he lives here now...not that I have a problem with that. I'm just worried."

Madara sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"The tension between Itachi and Sasuke has been escalating, even higher, recently. Itachi wants Sasuke to start fulfilling his duty as heir, which in this case, means that Sasuke's time with you will be cut down. The brat doesn't want that and is rebelling against him." Madara said.

"Has Itachi threatened to cut him off?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Not only that, he has also threatened to make Obito his heir instead." Madara stated with a tired sigh.

"And what did Sasuke say to that?"

"I told father he could do as he wished. I care not." Sasuke stated as he set the medicine and tea in front of Naruto, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oi, what about my tea?" Madara demanded. Sasuke just glared at the man and set his cup down with a loud THUMP; making some the tea spill out of the cup. He took his seat and sat with a frown on his face.

"You should try and control your jealousy Sasu. Just because I suddenly decide to visit Naruto doesn't mean that you need to be mean to me!"

"I don't want him catching your stupidity when he's sick already." Sasuke said with a frown.

"But Sasuke, my illness is something that will stay with me for the rest of my life." Naruto stated.

"All the more reason for him to stay away from you. Forever."

"That's harsh brat. Anyways, I heard from Ginrei that Byakuya was asking about you." Madara said as he watched the duo. Sasuke had stiffened and was glaring while Naruto let out a tired sigh.

"Oh?"

"Yup, but Ginrei didn't say anything."

"It has been many years since we've seen each other. I sort of expected this to happen." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"Him asking about you?" Madara asked with a raised brow.

"No, about us meeting soon. We've left a lot of things unsaid, Byakuya, Itachi, and I. Whether this upcoming conversation will break down the walls between us or build them higher, I don't know. But I guess we'll find out soon."

* * *

Itachi and Byakuya, dressed in Fifth Division and Sixth Division captain uniforms, respectively, were seated and silent as they stared at the coffee table between them. The Fifth Division's captain quarters was decent sized, with open windows, two book shelves, a large mahogany desk with a matching chair, two couches, and a coffee table.

Byakuya had debated on whether or not he should tell Itachi what he knew, but he soon found himself seated across from his...best friend. Itachi himself was curious as to what Byakuya had to hell him. They hadn't had a private meeting since Sasuke was born. Itachi inwardly cringed when the memory surfaced. Their conversation then was unpleasant on both sides.

"I saw Naruto yesterday," Byakuya started, ignoring Itachi's intent gaze, "he was with Ojii-sama. From what I found out, they had come from the Fourth Division."

"Is something wrong with Ginrei-sama?" Itachi asked, his heart clenching in pain as he thought about Naruto.

"Ojii-sama is fine. He was there for Naruto." Byakuya stated. "Naruto has to go in for monthly checkups. It seems that after Muramasa released all the zanpaktou, Kyuubi, who was cut off from Naruto's soul, could not protect him from foreign entities; and while Kyuubi and Naruto were separated, Naruto was attacked by Ashisogi Jizou."

"Poison." Itachi inwardly hissed even as he said the word neutrally. Byakuya nodded.

"His body could not handle it and he spent most of his time under Unohana-taichou's care. From what I heard from Yamada Hanatarou, Naruto is terminally ill. His lungs were not damaged but he now tires easily from any strenuous activity."

"Kurotsuchi-taichou cannot heal him?"

"He has tried but he cannot do anything. It seems Naruto has refused his treatment."

"Because of Kyuubi?" Itachi asked and Byakuya nodded.

Itachi absorbed the information with a blank face. Naruto was hurt. Naruto is sick. Naruto is _alone_. He frowned and stared at Byakuya. The man's face was as expressionless as his own, but, Itachi could tell that he wasn't happy about this either.

"Who knows that he is ill?" Itachi asked.

"Unohana-taichou and her fuku-taichou, Yamada Hanatarou, Ojii-sama, and Madara-sama."

"Ojii-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, Kotetsu-fuku-taichou informed me that Madara-sama was the one who brought Naruto to the Fourth Division after he was attacked. He stayed with him until Naruto was stabilized." Byakuya said.

'I wonder if Sasuke has anything to do with this. His disappearances...Ojii-sama said something about it once... _"Don't worry about it Ita-chan! Sasu-chan is safe from harm! I trust the person he's with, with my life."_... I didn't think to much on it back then, but now it occurs to me that he has only said that about one person before, and that was Naruto.'

"You can add Sasuke to that list." Itachi said.

Byakuya raised a brow, "Your son knows of Naruto?"

"Aa."


	8. Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer:** i dun own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji. I also don't make any money from this.

**AN: **Well, here's the **Kuroshitsuji** prompt that I promised you guys!

**Enjoy**

**_Niwasae Shiina_**

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji**

Kyuubi, the Lord of the Ninth Gate/Circle and the King of Hell, paused as he was signing another document. He lifted his head and sniffed the air before cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Then, unexpectedly, he gave a dangerous smirk.

"Is something the matter Kyuubi-sama?" Gaara, Lord of the First Gate/Circle, asked.

"My most precious treasure, my reason for living. My heir was born this night." Kyuubi said in a deep voice as he flashed his gold-slitted eyes at the other redhead.

"The last heir..." Gaara softly stated in a monotone voice.

"My heir, the one who will succeed my throne and become King...your King." Kyuubi spoke with a narrowed gaze.

Gaara inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"He shall have my loyalty and my life, if he so wishes."

"Good," Kyuubi stated and spoke to the shadows in his office, "summon Uchiha Itachi." and just like that, the shadows seemed to disappear.

"I have to go back to my duties. I will see you soon, Kyuubi-sama." Gaara stated and disappeared in a whirl of black sand.

Kyuubi leaned back against his chair and ran a tanned hand through his shoulder length, blood red, layered locks. His sharpened nails grazed his scalp and scratched a furred ear the same shade as his hair. He touched the other ear on top of his head and wondered if his heir would have the same ears. Kyuubi chuckled at the image of chibi fox ears before frowning. How did his heir look like anyways? Did he have his coloring or was he a fair child? Kyuubi hummed and cataloged himself.

A tall, muscular yet lean tanned body, with strong handsome features, a deadly smile, and sharp golden eyes. Oh and beautiful blood red hair.

'Hmm, a baby with my features...not bad...but, I don't a mini-me when I can just stare into a mirror if I wanna look at myself. A blond wouldn't be bad...Yeah...with deep blue eyes. Sapphire eyes. Creamy peach skin, a cute button nose, full pink lips and a pretty smile. A smile that can bring nations to its knees. Helen wouldn't even hold a candle to my heir.' Kyuubi chuckled to himself and stopped as he had a sudden epiphany.

'What if he's hideous? NOOOO,' Kyuubi stood from his chair and slammed his hands on the desk, "I will not have an heir that looks like that stupid raccoon reject!" He yelled, forgetting the fact that Shukaku, being a demon, was very handsome as well.

"Hn."

Kyuubi whipped his head to the door when he heard that noncommittal grunt. At the doorway stood a very handsome male. He had the same height, 6'4'', and build as Kyuubi but with pale skin, garnet eyes, ebony hair, two lines by his eyes, and no expression. Kyuubi blinked at his most favorite creation and had a sudden thought.

'I may have created him just for my heir but, I don't really want to send him. Maybe I should go and let Itachi take over until my heir is ready. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.' Kyuubi nodded to himself before jumping aside, as a slim dagger embedded itself in the wall...where his head used to be.

"I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to get out of babysitting for the rest of your unnatural life." Kyuubi stated as realized that the glaring male before him had guessed his thoughts.

"I was created for the sole purpose of serving and protecting your heir; the future King of and Lord of the Ninth Gate/Circle of Hell. Since Naruto-sama was born, I am no longer under your rule." Itachi stated in a deep velvety voice.

Kyuubi frowned at the demon, "That may be so, but, those are not the only reasons why I created you for him. You are to be his companion and his most trusted ally. Perhaps even one day, become his consort. You are his safety net and he is your purpose for living, just as he is mine. Do not forget that, Itachi."

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama." Itachi said with a bow.

"Now onto more important matters...How did you know his name? Wait, does this mean that you've met him? You know what he looks like? Well? Out with it!" Kyuubi yelled.

Itachi stared at the King of Hell, acting like an overexcited parent and smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

"Hn."

"Wha—wait! Damn it Itachi, at least tell me he doesn't look like that disgusting raccoon-wannabe! Itachi!"

* * *

13 years later

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the handsome teddy bear on display from outside of the Funtom Company toy store, then looked down at his old, but in very good condition, fox doll and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my favorite, Kyuu-chan." the blond haired boy stated as he nuzzled the limp but soft doll. The doll seemed to be staring at him intently with his black beady eyes, but, the blond just smiled back. If one looked closely enough, they could see the stuffed ears twitch. The blood red doll seemed to gain almost a life like quality before it passed.

"Let's go find Itachi. I don't think he'll be happy that we disappeared on him at the market." Kyuu-chan's head bounced as his master walked back to the market area.

Naruto hummed as he slipped past the crowd and towards the center of the market. He almost made it when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm. In his shock, he dropped his doll and turned to the offender. The man was obviously a noble with his expensive ensemble and handsome looks. In fact, if Naruto didn't know, for sure, that he was an orphan, he would've thought that they were related.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful young boy. Are you alone?" The man asked with a smile.

"Please unhand me, sir." Naruto said, avoiding the question.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so formal. I am Viscount Druitt, what is your name?" the older blond asked the younger. Naruto didn't answer and glanced around to see if he could spot Kyuu-chan. It was then that he noticed that an audience had surrounded them.

"Are you looking for something, little boy?" Druitt asked.

Naruto stared at the noble and frowned. He didn't like the man, there was something about him that made his hair stand on end. However, there was something about the man that was also very appealing to him. He stared deeply into the Viscount's eyes, pulling him into a trance, and saw a darkness that made the young blond lick his lips.

"I believe that the young one was looking for this, Viscount Druitt." a smooth voice interrupted. Druitt looked to the person who interrupted and blinked slowly, as if he was getting out of a daze.

The man was tall with short black hair and red eyes. He was dressed as a butler and holding a red stuffed doll, then recognition entered his eyes.

"Aren't you Mr. Michaelis, Earl Phantomhive's butler?"

"That is correct my Lord." Sebastian agreed with a short bow.

"Do you know this boy, Mr. Michaelis?" Druitt asked.

"Yes, this young man happens to be my nephew."

"Is that so? Well, you best keep an eye on him or next time, it won't be someone as kind as I, who finds him." Druitt stated with an inward pout. The boy would've been his if not for that butler.

"Thank you, sir. Now if you'll excuse us." Sebastian said with a small bow and a smile as he led Naruto away from the Viscount and the curious audience.

* * *

Sebastian handed back the fox doll to the young man as he continued to lead the boy to the center of the market, where Ciel was. He glanced down at the boy with a slight frown and looked away. Sebastian had been at the market to grab another bag of flour, Baldroy and Finny had destroyed the last bag, when he felt an intense stare aimed at his back. It wasn't the same feeling that one would get from a human. This stare felt like something unnatural and piqued his curiosity.

He had looked around but didn't see anything, that is, until something bumped against his leg. He looked down and saw the most curious thing. A blood red fox doll with beady black eyes, long rabbit like ears, a black button nose, and nine tails. The doll was flopped on its side and seemed to be staring directly into his soul. Sebastian blinked as he felt a chill run down his spine. It was a rare occurrence and only happened a few times, when he met the King of Hell.

Now that he thought about it, the doll did remind him of Kyuubi-sama. He gently picked up the doll and brushed off the dirt from its body before speaking to the doll,

"Let's go find your master."

After finding the doll's master, in the Viscount's grasp, his eyes widened as he recognized the boy's aura. He looked down at the doll and back to the young man before deciding to interfere. The boy was putting the Viscount in a trance to eat his soul. A voice interrupted his musings and he looked down at the young blond.

"Thank you for finding Kyuu-chan."

"You're welcome, Ouji-sama." Sebastian said with a kind smile on his lips.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Ouji-sama." Sebastian replied. The Prince was truly beautiful. Angelic, even, though Sebastian detested the word. Long golden blond hair that was held up in a messy, but stylish, bun, sapphire eyes, a cute button nose, peach-cream skin, a lightly muscled body, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. To think that such an innocent beauty would one day become the King of Hell and the Ninth Gate/Circle.

"Hmm, I heard about you from Itachi." Naruto stated in a happy tone that had the older demon chuckling.

"Is that so?"

"Un, Itachi said that you had a contract with the Phantomhive Earl and that there was another demon out there with another contract. One with the Trancy heir." Naruto stated absently as he squeezed Kyuu-chan in his arms.

"Is something the matter, Ouji-sama?" Sebastian asked when he saw the boy frown.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh?" Sebastian replied as he tilted his head with a smirk. He recognized the hunger in Naruto's eyes. It was the same hunger that was reflected in his own. The hunger for a soul.

"Sebastian? What are you doing, and who is this?" the familiar voice of his master had him smiling once again.

"My Lord, my I introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto. Ouji-sama, this is the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

Both boys stared at each other before Naruto held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Earl." Naruto said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ciel said and grasped Naruto's hand for a firm shake. Ciel was a bit suspicious about the blond. What had Sebastian called him, _Ouji-sama_, what did that mean? He stared at the blond and blinked when the boy, who was the same age as him, gasped as his face lit up with a joyous smile.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled and ran up to the man as he jumped into his arms. Itachi lifted Naruto up with ease as the grocery bags slid towards his elbows. Naruto nuzzled the expressionless, but intimidating man and kissed his cheek.

"Naruto-sama, please be careful not to leave my side." Itachi stated in his deep monotone voice.

"But I had Kyuu-chan with me."

"Regardless, please be more careful next time."

"Alright, I'm sorry Itachi. Now, I'm hungry and if it wasn't for Sebastian, I would've had a nice... meal?...Oops." Naruto trailed off and bit one of Kyuu-chan's ears.

"Naruto-sama," Itachi said, but Naruto could hear the slight exasperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry! Sebastian was there to stop me so nothing bad happened!"

"And where was Kyuu during all this?"

"I dropped him by accident."

"Hn."

Naruto pouted and clung to Itachi like a baby monkey clinging to it's mother. His head buried in Itachi's neck with arms around the broad shoulders and his legs around Itachi's waist. Kyuu-chan was dangling by a tail in one small hand.

"Michaelis." Itachi said.

"Uchiha." Sebastian replied.

Itachi gave a short nod in thanks, turned, and walked away. Naruto lifted his golden head with a smile and wave before chattering to Itachi about his day.

"Who were they, Sebastian?"

"No one of consequence, but very important." Sebastian stated.

"You just contradicted yourself. Now tell me who they are." Ciel demanded.

"What kind of butler would I be to tell you that?"

"An obedient one." Ciel grumbled.

"Where would be the fun in that?" The butler teased.


	9. Lord of the Rings Ver 2

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or Lord of the Rings. Nor do I make any money off of this**

**AN: Hey guys, It's been awhile so happy reading!**

**Enjoy**

**Niwasae Shiina**

* * *

"Do you know what you're asking for? That group can wipe out a country in a week. There will be no survivors, every single one of them, from the oldest person down to the last child, everyone will be eradicated. There will be no mercy. Do you understand?" The busty blonde woman asked with utter seriousness.

"I do." Galadriel stated.

Tsunade narrowed her dark gold eyes and turned to Shizune, who was standing to the left, behind her.

"Summon ANBU Team 6, ANBU Team 7, and Hawk."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune said with a bow and left the room.

Soon, six people appeared ranging from different masks, heights, hair styles, body structures, and skin tones. They all bowed respectfully to their Godaime Hokage and stood in a formal position, hands behind their back and feet shoulder width apart. Their uniform consisted of a grey vest over a sleeveless black turtleneck, black pants, knee high sandal boots with buckles, black gloves that ended at the upper arms, forearm guards, and white bandages on the right thigh.

Bear and Wolf stepped forward when Tsunade motioned them to the scroll on her desk.

"Team 6, where is your last member?" Tsunade asked as she glared her soldiers. There was suddenly a deep tension that the three Elves could feel as they looked between the ANBU and the Hokage.

"Fox has just gotten back from his mission and will be here soon." Wolf said calmly. Tsunade stared hard at Wolf then turned her glare to Dragon before speaking again.

"ANBU Team 6, ANBU Team 7, and Hawk; all of you are to be ready within 3 hours for a long term mission. Bear or Wolf, I don't care who, but one of you will read the instructions on the scroll and explain it to the rest. These are your clients," Tsunade gestured to the three seated across from her desk, "Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien, Elrond, Master of Imladris, and Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Now, from the left, unmask and state your name, bloodline, and specialty."

The man with grey spiky hair and pale skin stepped forward and took off his mask. The first thing that the three Elves noticed was the face mask, which covered his nose and the lower half of his face, down to his neck. He had one dark brown eye and a red one with a black 3-pointed pinwheel in it.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, codename Wolf. I am the Captain of ANBU Team 6. My specialty lies in assassination and using the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi said in his lazy manner and stepped back to let Bear introduce himself.

Bear, like his namesake, was a very tall and muscular man. At 6'4'' he was the tallest of the group. He removed his mask and bandana to reveal a man with tanned skin and a bald head littered with scars. His face was stoic and had two scars running diagonally down it. His sharp black eyes pinned them in place.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, codename Bear. I am the ANBU Captain of Team 7. I have no bloodline and my specialty lies within assault, torture, and interrogation." Ibiki stated in a deep baritone voice and stepped back for the next person.

The next person to step forward had long black hair in a low ponytail with chin length bangs. He had pale skin and had a lean body that was tightly packed with muscles. He took off his dragon mask to reveal garnet eyes and an emotionless face. He had two stress lines running from his eyes and his face had a very aristocratic look to it.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, codename Dragon. I am part of ANBU Team 6. My specialty lies within assassination and my bloodline the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said with a smooth but emotionless voice. He stepped back and let the man, Phoenix, step forward.

The man with the phoenix mask looked similar to Itachi, only with short hair that spiked in the back and two bangs that framed both sides of his face. So the three Elves assumed, and rightly so, that they were brothers. His ruby eyes were blank and he had no stress lines on his face. In fact, he looked younger than Itachi but seemed to be of same height, build, and skin color. His aristocratic face was pulled into a slight scowl as he glanced at the Hokage before smoothing out into a blank look.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, codename Phoenix. I am part of ANBU Team 7. My specialty lies in assassination and my bloodline, the Sharingan. Like my older brother, Itachi, they have evolved to the strongest stage of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou." Sasuke said and stepped back for the last member of Team 7 to introduce himself.

The next person to introduce themselves was a pale and slender androgynous person with dark brown hair that was up in a bun. The person removed their rabbit mask to reveal a gentle looking person with doe brown eyes and a welcoming smile.

"My name is Momochi Haku, codename Rabbit. Despite my looks I am a male. My bloodline is called Hyouton which enables me to create and control ice. My specialty lies in assassination and medicine." he said and stepped back.

The last man had long black hair that was tied off near the end and a body structure like the Uchiha brothers. He took off his Hawk mask to reveal an aristocratic face set in stone. He had pale silver eyes with no pupils, which made him look blind.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji codename Hawk. I am not part of a team. My specialty lies in assassination and my bloodline, the Byakugan. The Byakugan enables me to see at 360 degrees with a range of 12 meters. It also enables me to see through walls and a person's chakra system." he said and stepped back, only to jump forward as the door was slammed open behind him. The air immediately seemed to calm as the person came in.

"Ah...sorry I'm late. I didn't want to introduce myself covered in blood." the intruder stated. He had waist length golden blond hair that was in a braid. He had short bangs framing his smiling face and a fox mask tied to the side of his head. His large sapphire blue eyes gave him an innocent-like quality. There were three thin scars on each of his cheeks, like whiskers. He had a peach tan complexion that complemented his slender 5'4'' body. He turned his eyes from the Hokage to the three Elves and tilted his head to the side.

The Elves looked at each other and came to the conclusion that if they weren't sure that this person was a human, he could've been an elf...even if he was the shortest in the group.

"These are the clients: Galadriel, Elrond, and Thranduil. Your team as well as Team 7, and Hyuuga will be going on a mission together to help them. Details will be provided by either Ibiki or Kakashi, now introduce yourself. Name, codename, team, and specialty." Tsunade said with an affectionate look in her eyes. As a matter-of-fact, the Elves could see that everyone was staring at the blond with the same look.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, codename Fox. I am apart of Team 6 and my specialty lies in assault and Fuuinjutsu."

"Be ready to leave in three hours. I also want your report before you leave, Naruto." Tsunade stated and dismissed them. They filed out one by one, keeping Naruto in the middle. The blond himself gave the others a look before sighing, when they just stared back. As soon as they were out the door, Tsunade rubbed her temples and sipped on her cold tea.

"Is there a reason why they were guarding him?" Thranduil asked.

"That child comes from an amazing lineage. You can even say that he's the heir to Konohagakure."

"Like a prince?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes. His father was the Yondaime Hokage and his mother was the last survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. Namikaze Minato, his father, was an orphan with amazing potential while his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, had an extraordinary ability that is only found within the Uzumaki Clan. And before you ask, yes, Naruto also has that ability. He also is a distant relative of mine. In fact, my grandmother was an Uzumaki who married into the Senju Clan. The Senju and the Uchiha were the ones who founded this country. Back to the Uzumaki Clan, before Uzushiogakure was annihilated and subsequently the Uzumaki, they were well known for their knowledge in Fuuinjutsu, seals, and their incredible longevity and vitality." Tsunade said.

"They sound similar to the Dúnedain, who were blessed with longevity." Elrond said as he thought about his adopted son, Aragorn.

Tsunade nodded and continued, "When the village was first founded, this is after my grandparents were married, one of the Bijuu, tailed demon beasts, came to Konoha. At that time, my grandmother was able to successfully seal the demon into her body, not only because of her Fuuinjutsu ability, but also because she had a unique chakra that no one else in the clan had. She became the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko or Kyuubi no Kitsune, as he is more commonly referred too. The demon stayed trapped within her until it escaped when she gave birth. Thankfully, due to the Uzumaki vitality, she was able to survive even though she was weakened."

"Are jinchuuriki common? If so, how many of these demons are there?" Galadriel asked.

"There are nine tailed beasts, Kyuubi being the strongest of them all. Jinchuuriki although not common, they are not rare as well. A lot of jinchuuriki have kept their status secret because of the hostile treatment towards them. Instead of seeing the jinchuuriki as the containers of the demons, many have seen them as the demon themselves and treat them as outcasts."

"You said that the Kyuubi escaped, does that mean he is still out there somewhere?" Thranduil demanded.

"Not at all. After my Kyuubi escaped he was resealed into Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother, because she had the same unique chakra as my grandmother. Eventually, Kushina got married and then got pregnant. Since she knew that the seal would be weak when she gave birth, she and Minato had decided to give birth in a secret location. However, someone, who wanted the power of Kyuubi, found out and killed all the ANBU who were there as bodyguards. He then kidnapped Kushina, who was still alive after giving birth due to the Uzumaki vitality, and released Kyuubi once again. It was then that both Kushina and Minato decided to seal Kyuubi into Naruto because Kushina was dying, and sealing Kyuubi back into her would not only kill her immediately, but release the demon again. In the end, they were successful but both died in the process. Kushina died protecting her husband and son against Kyuubi and Minato died sealing Kyuubi into Naruto."

"Does Naruto know?" Elrond asked.

"Initially only the older generation knew. It was forbidden, under the pain of death, to tell anyone else about it. However, the older generation, especially the civilians, hated him. He was treated like an outcast and abused by many in the village. It was only when he became a Genin that he found out that he was a jinchuuriki...or so he says, but I think that he knew long before that." Tsunade said.

"And now?" the Elves were horrified as they were awed at what they were hearing.

"Everyone knows. His lineage, which was also kept secret, was also revealed and now, they treat him like royalty...not that they weren't already. Naruto is a war hero and the village treated him like one, even before he told everyone about his family."

There was a peaceful silence as they waited for the group to return.

**ANBU Headquarters**

"You guys need to seriously lighten up. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto grumbled as they reached the mess hall.

"You were gone for a month, dobe. On a solo mission without a word to anyone." Sasuke said with a glare.

"What are you talking about? I told Itachi and Kakashi-sensei. I even asked Kakashi-sensei to inform everyone else who wanted to know." Naruto said.

Sasuke, Neji, and Haku glared at Kakashi, who ignored them and sat down at a table.

"Maa, it must have slipped my mind."

"LIAR!" all three yelled before Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell me? We live together!"

"You never asked, foolish otouto."

"Enough. Let's hurry up and eat, before we need to pack and go over the mission. We only have two and a half ours left." Ibiki cut in. Everyone nodded and did as told.

Later when they were all packed, Kakashi debriefed them on the mission.

"As you know, we are being hired to help them win a war. However, they are from a different world called Middle-Earth. And since it's a different world, no one there knows how to use jutsu. The closest being able to use jutsu would be the Wizards but there are not many of them. According to our clients, there may be no more than ten Wizards scattered throughout Middle-Earth. The only ones that they are familiar with is a Wizard called Gandalf and another called Saruman. They do not have any modern technology or plumbing, as a matter of fact, the world that they live in is very medieval." Kakashi said and spread out a map for everyone to see.

"That's Middle-Earth?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, and we are up against Mordor. According to the scroll, Mordor is a barren wasteland. Nothing but fire, ash, and dust. The skies are always dark and there is an active volcano as well as a tower, where the Dark Lord Sauron lives. Sauron is the main problem. Our objective in this war is to essentially blow Mordor off the map. Everything that is tied to Sauron is to be eliminated. This includes the One Ring, which part of his soul is tied to."

**Hokage's Office**

"I see you all are ready. I wish you all luck and hopefully everyone of you will come back in one piece. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they all saluted and entered the portal that the Elves created. After everyone was gone, Tsunade slumped her shoulders and rang Shizune for more sake.

She just hoped that everyone came back safe.

**Middle-Earth, Imladris**

After arriving in Middle-Earth, Galadriel and Thranduil said their good byes and left for their realms. After that, Elrond escorted them to a separate section of his home which had four bedrooms, two rooms across from the other two, and informed them to rest until the next day, when all their allies would be there for a meeting. When Elrond left, they all paired up and selected a room. Ibiki and Kakashi chose one first while Neji got the room next to theirs. Sasuke and Haku selected the room across from Neji, which left Naruto and Itachi with the last room.

Naruto smiled when he saw the room. It was very open and calming. The double doors, which led to a balcony, had a perfect view of Imladris against the evening sun. Naruto opened the doors and stepped out to take in the view and the fresh air. He sighed and leaned against the stone ledge of the balcony. Itachi, who was watching the smaller man, smiled and said,

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable?"

Naruto nodded and changed into a loose white V-neck shirt and matching drawstring pants. He didn't have to worry about a bath since he took one back at HQ. He walked back outside and took in, again, the surreal aura of Imladris. When he felt strong, warm arms go around his waist, he turned and hugged Itachi's half naked form. All he was wearing was a pair loose black linen pants and his three-ring necklace.

"I've missed you." Naruto said softly against Itachi's chest.

Itachi just pressed a kiss against Naruto's head and led him back inside and onto the bed, where they laid tangled up with each other. Naruto's head was tucked under Itachi's chin while Itachi rubbed soothing circles around the blonds back. It wasn't too long before Naruto fell asleep with a smile. Itachi himself fell asleep not long after, happy to have his lover back in his arms safe and sound.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS**

Naruto woke up early the next day feeling refreshed and happy. He stared at his lover's face and placed his hand on his cheek, only to suddenly be rolled underneath Itachi's taller body. Naruto smiled up at the man as he stared intensely into garnet eyes. Slowly, Itachi bent down until his lips were pressed against Naruto's in a chaste kiss, which quickly turned into a passionate one. Itachi pushed a pale hand under Naruto's shirt as he licked every corner of Naruto's mouth and sucked on his tongue. He then nibbled on the blonds bottom lip while he pinched a pebbled nipple. Naruto moaned and shifted his head to the side when Itachi moved to nip and suck at his neck. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and buried his fingers into his long black hair.

"Itachi," Naruto moaned and pulled him away from his neck for another deep kiss. The next thing he knew, they were naked and rubbing against each other while re-exploring each others bodies with their hands.

Naruto gasped and moaned when Itachi suddenly moved down his body and took him in his mouth. The blond arched off the bed and wrapped his thighs around the bobbing and sucking head as he started to cum.

"I-I'm cumming, ah, Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he came down his lover's throat. Naruto let his thighs fall off from around Itachi's shoulders and spread widely on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. Itachi smirked at the lewd sight and pressed a few fingers against the smaller man's lips. Naruto opened his mouth invitingly and sucked them in, licking and thoroughly molesting the fingers in his mouth before releasing them with a 'pop'. Itachi, who had been staring intently at Naruto's mouth, circled a wet finger around the blond's tight hole and pushed it in. Naruto gasped and squirmed a bit as his body adjusted to the finger inside him. As soon as he was relaxed, Itachi pressed in the next one and soon all three fingers were in the blond, moving and pleasuring him.

Naruto's erection had come back at full force as he rode those long fingers and clenched his hole around them. All of a sudden, the fingers were gone and instead, both of Itachi's hands were pushing his thighs up against his chest. That's when he felt his lover push his long thick member inside. Naruto mewled and tried to push up to receive more, but his current position wouldn't let him.

"M-More Itachi, please!" Naruto begged and Itachi slammed in. Naruto threw his head back with a silent scream and moaned deeply when the taller man started to move in a slow but hard rhythm.

"Touch yourself." Itachi commanded as he picked up his pace. Naruto complied and pinched his nipples as he concentrated on the noise of Itachi's hips and balls slapping his ass. He stroked his penis and in one move, pinched the head, and released. As he came, he clenched his anal muscles and felt the cum burst from the, still thrusting, member. Itachi groaned and bit into Naruto's neck as his ass continued to milk him dry. He pulled out slowly and pressed a loving kiss against those soft lips before sliding down until his head rested under Naruto's chin. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his own around the blond's body.

"I love you, Itachi." Naruto said softly.

"I love you too, Naruto." Itachi replied against his neck.

**LEMON ENDS**

* * *

Naruto hummed happily as he explored Imladris. After he and Itachi made love twice more, against the wall and again in the bathroom, the older of the two decided to speak with Kakashi and Ibiki which left Naruto with nothing else to do. He'd decided not to bother Sasuke and Haku, so he re-donned his V-neck shirt and the bottom half of his uniform, including his weapons pouch, and left.

Naruto had his arms spread out to the side as he walked and jumped from roof to roof. When he noticed the Elves stop to stare at him, he waved and continued on his way.

"Gandalf, the ring cannot stay in Imladris." Elrond stated seriously.

Gandalf sighed and walked out onto the balcony attached to Elrond's office, when he spotted something very peculiar. There was a young man walking along the roof tops and he seemed to be having a grand time doing so.

"Gandalf? Is something the matter?" Elrond asked when the Istari didn't answer his question.

"There is a young man walking along the roof tops. What an interesting way to travel, I would like to try that out someday. He seems to also be gathering an audience...ah, I just spotted Lord Glorfindel." Gandalf chuckled and waved Elrond over. "It seems Lord Glorfindel has also decided to travel by way of roof top."

Elrond quickly rushed to the wizard's side and blinked. Glorfindel was scaling the side of the building across from Elrond's office. He looked up to the roof and saw Uzumaki Naruto trying to wave the Elf back down.

"I'm fine. I've always traveled this way." He could hear Naruto saying.

"It's dangerous, you can hurt yourself!" Glorfindel retorted as he pulled himself up beside the younger blond.

"That should be my line." Naruto muttered. "Do you even have any experience doing this?"

"Do not underestimate the power of an Elf." Glorfindel said as he grasped Naruto's wrist.

"That has nothing to do with this." Naruto deadpanned and shook him off.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked from the roof behind them, "You're in the way. Move."

"Damare(shut up) Teme. Go around if you want to get by."

Sasuke's brow twitched as he glared at the blond, "I don't feel like it so move your fat ass."

"Who are you calling fat, cockatoo?"

"You heard me, shortie!"

"Teme," Naruto growled only to get interrupted.

"Now now, let's not be hasty," Glorfindel started before he was cut off.

"You stay out of this!" both Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Maa maa, I think everyone should calm down." Another voice chimed in from the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads towards the voice and spotted Kakashi in the audience. He was looking up at them in his uniform with the wolf mask tied around his waist. As usual, in his left hand was a familiar orange book.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" Kakashi asked as his eyes fell back to his book.

"No, but–" Naruto started,

"Then it's fine. What I would like to know is why you two aren't in your uniforms." Kakashi said as he flipped a page and continued to read.

Naruto looked down at his shirt then turned to Sasuke, who was also only wearing the bottom half of his uniform along with a high collared dark blue shirt.

"Didn't feel like it." Naruto said with a shrug. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well, the meeting will start soon so make sure that you're ready on time." He said absently.

"We don't want to hear that from the man who is chronically late to ALL of his meetings!" Sasuke and Naruto snapped at the grey haired man, who just brushed them off with an absent hum; which sent waves of irritation through both the blond and ebony haired men.

Sasuke gave a, "Che" and jumped onto the roof that Glorfindel and Naruto were standing on. In one quick move, he had Naruto over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was gone. Glorfindel jumped back in surprise as the two seemed to just vanish into thin air. The audience of Elves were also in commotion as they witnessed the quick move.

Kakashi just giggled and moved along, his eyes glued to the pages of his Icha Icha. Sasuhiro and Itahige were fighting for Naruko's attention and it seemed like it was headed towards a threesome.

* * *

Sasuke landed on top of a lake with a waterfall behind them and gently lowered Naruto onto his feet.

"I swear, one day I'm going to destroy all his porn and rub it in his face!" Naruto hissed as he paced on top of the rippling water.

"You're not the only one who wants too, dobe." Sasuke replied as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist and dragged the irate blond towards the shore. It was then that they realized that they were being stared at and paused. They turned and stared back at the couple, who were embracing on a bridge, who were staring at them in shock.

"Ah, I think we interrupted something." Naruto said while Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to drag Naruto onto the shore and into the surrounding woods.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the duo were back at the lake with Naruto in the lead. By that time, the couple who were on the bridge were gone.

"I told you it was the wrong way, but no—o," Naruto drawled out as they came out of the woods, "Cockatoo knows everything!"

"I get it already!" Sasuke hissed, "Now let's get a move on. At this rate we are going to be late for the meeting."

"Don't you mean, You are going to be late for the meeting?" Naruto asked smugly as he bit his thumb and wiped it on his inner forearm. With a silent "poof", the top half of his uniform, along with his mask and standard ANBU cloak, appeared.

"...I hate you."

"I love you too, Teme."

* * *

Naruto was humming once again as he headed towards the secret council with Ibiki and Neji flanking him. They had found him headed towards the kitchen, after he'd left Sasuke to hurry up and change, and intercepted him. Theyfollowed him as he charmed the cooks into giving him a small loaf of fresh bread and a bowl of candied fruits before herding him to the meeting area.

"It seems like we're early." Naruto said as he looked around an spotted only his comrades, the Elves, an old man, a short boy, a short old man, and the lovey-dovey man he saw at the bridge.

"Naruto," Ibiki said and gestured towards the empty seat next to Elrond's adviser, Erestor, and Itachi.

Naruto thanked the man and took his seat. He put the bowl on his lap and started eating the bread. Suddenly a hand reached across Itachi's lap and aimed for the bowl of candies. Naruto grabbed the hand and started bending the fingers back.

"Ow! Let go Dobe!"

"Keep your grubby hands to yourself, Teme. These candies are mine!"

Sasuke growled, ripped his hand away from Naruto's, jumped up, and tried to tackle the younger blond. Naruto stopped the tackle with a foot planted onto Sasuke's stomach, keeping him back.

"Give me some, idiot."

"Not even in your dreams, asshole."

Everyone but the shinobi just stared in shock at the duo as they continued to argue. Suddenly Naruto pulled back the arm with the half eaten bread and shoved it into Sasuke's, still arguing, mouth. Sasuke pulled back with a muffled choke and rubbed his jaw, even as he ate the bread. He sat back in his seat, satisfied, while Naruto started sucking on his candied fruit. He held up a piece and leaned over Itachi to give it to Sasuke.

"Want a piece?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

Everyone who didn't know the duo on a personal level were dumbfounded. It was as if the fight from before never happened. One of the Elves from Mirkwood turned to Neji, who was seated next to him, and asked,

"What just happened?"

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sasuke and Naruto happened."

"Is that normal?"

Neji, Kakashi, Haku, Ibiki, and Itachi looked at each other, turned to the previously fighting duo, and back to the Elf.

"Unfortunately." Neji said as the others nodded or grunted in affirmation.

* * *

After the council started, and everyone was introduced, Elrond started his story about the Ring and the war 3000 years ago. After he was done, the old Hobbit, Bilbo, told his story on how he acquired the ring and passed it onto Frodo, his nephew, the other Hobbit. It continued on until both Gandalf and Frodo finished their stories.

"Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo Baggins." Elrond commanded and gestured to the stone pedestal in the center of the circle of gathered people. Frodo stood, placed the ring on the pedestal, and sat back down.

"So it is true!" Boromir whispered in awe as everyone started talking in hushed disbelief. Naruto frowned as he heard Kyuubi chuckle within his cage.

"**These fools think that that is dangerous? HAH! That thing can only prey on those with weak wills. Don't worry Kit, that ring will never be able to influence you. Not with me around."**

'I'm not worried about that. Everyone in our group has a strong will. That thing just reminds me of Orochimaru.' Naruto replied as he watched Boromir make a grandiose speech about how Gondor should have the ring to use against the enemy. 'And if I remember correctly, Gondor borders Mordor.'

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" Boromir concluded.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has not other master." Strider said.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked with a sneer. Suddenly Legolas stood with a fierce stare,

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

Everyone looked at Aragorn in shock while Naruto turned to Itachi. Itachi looked back and slid his hand into his lover's smaller one. Naruto sighed softly, oh how he loved and hated drama. It was so complicated, and annoying most of the time, but very entertaining.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn said in Elvish.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir spat to Legolas and turned to Aragorn, "Gondor needs no King." he finished and sat down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said to break the tension that built up between the two Men and Elf.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

* * *

Naruto frowned again as he started to hear a hum in the air. He scanned the area and turned his eyes on the ring. It seemed to be feeding off the negative energy surrounding them. He looked towards the two Hobbits and saw Frodo's eyes fixed on the ring. He squeezed Itachi's hand to grab his attention.

Itachi stared at his focused lover and turned in the direction of his gaze. The younger Hobbit's eyes were glued to the ring. He frowned when he noticed the glazed look in them. Suddenly, the Dwarf, Gimli, brought his ax down on the ring...only for his weapon to break into pieces and himself, be thrown onto the ground. He, and the rest of the shinobi saw Frodo jerk in his seat when it happened. Gandalf also noticed and placed a worried hand on his shoulder.

Then Elrond went on to explain that the ring could not be destroyed by any weapon, and that the only way it would be, was to toss it back into Mount Doom, where it was created.

"Mount...Doom?" Haku muttered under his breath and turned to Ibiki, who just shook his head.

There was a moment of silence before Boromir broke it again,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said with a weary tiredness.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said leaping to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli growled.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what's his?" Boromir demanded, also standing.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled as he stood along with his fellow dwarves. "Never trust an Elf!" He declared as everyone but the shinobi, Elrond, and the Hobbits, stood to argue.

Naruto could see the ring feeding on the rising tension and turned to Elrond.

"Calm them down. The ring is feeding on their fear and anger."

Elrond stared at the serious deep blue eyes and nodded. He stood and shouted over the noise,

"ENOUGH!" Everyone immediately stopped and turned to Elrond, who was glaring at them. "Sit down and calm yourselves. Can you not see that the ring is already feeding on your negativity? This meeting was not started so that the ring may have more people to influence!"

Everyone sat back down quietly as they calmed themselves. Elrond turned to the shinobi and inclined his head.

"**Oi oi, is everything going to be alright?" **Kyuubi asked dubiously.

'I hope it will, but I seriously doubt it.' Naruto replied.

"My guests from the Other Lands, you have been silent thus far. Do you have anything add? Any questions?" Elrond asked kindly.

"Neji, what do you see?" Kakashi asked.

"There seems to be dark tendrils of energy emanating from the ring. It is consuming the negative energy coming from us and getting bigger." Neji said as he activated the Byakugan. The Middle-Earthlings jerked back in shock from the bulging veins surrounding his eyes as he stared at the ring.

"That's not all. This may sound strange, but the ring seems to be humming, almost talking. I believe that even as it feeds on negative energy, it also feeds negative energies to others to create conflict." Haku said.

"You heard the humming too?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded. "Interesting." Naruto said and stood. He headed towards the pedestal and stared down at the golden band. "You said that the only one who was not influenced by this ring was a man by the name of Tom Bombadil, correct?"

"That is correct." Elrond said as he stared intently at the young man.

Naruto smirked, "Let us see if that holds true." and before anyone could move, Naruto was wearing the ring.

Everyone was up and out of their seats as nothing happened to him. Naruto chuckled and turned his hand this way and that.

"You know, I was kind of disappointed when I saw the ring."

"What makes you say that?" Gandalf asked cautiously.

"One would think that a Dark Lord would make something so precious to him, more extravagant. But no, it's just a plain gold band. How...boring." Naruto sighed. "But really, what's so dangerous about this thing?" Just as he said that, red markings began to appear on the ring. And in his mind, Naruto and Kyuubi could see a flaming red eye with a vertical pupil.

"_You have tremendous power, Young One. Join me, and I shall let you rule at my side. Your companions will also be spared if you wish it."_Sauron said in a deep charismatic voice.

'Did...did he just say what I think he just said?' Naruto asked and turned to Kyuubi, who was grinning toothily. He then turned to the eye. 'Did you just propose to me?' he asked in a high pitched voice.

"_When I rule Middle-Earth, you shall stand beside me as my consort, my love."_

'…'

"**...pfft..."**

* * *

Everyone watched as Naruto blinked, paled, and suddenly started screaming.

"NOOOO! GET OFF ME! GET. OFF. OF. ME," Naruto was yelling as he waved his arm wildly. Everyone thought he was being attacked until he screamed, "YOU PERVERT!"

They all stilled and turned to each other before looking back at the flailing blond.

'...What?' was the collective thought.

Itachi's brow twitched as he grabbed his lover's hand and tore off the ring. He placed it back on the pedestal and tried to calm the younger man down.

"Eww, eww, eww. Nasty. Disgusting. Oh my god. That son of a..." Naruto trailed off as he furiously wiped his hand against his pants.

"Are you alright Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I look alright to you? That fucker proposed to me, then he tried to molest me! And do you know what? Kyuubi, that idiot, just stood back and laughed! That ASS! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to tear him to pieces!"

"Kyuubi or Sauron?" Haku asked, confused.

"BOTH!"

"Wait a minute. Sauron, the Dark Lord, asked to marry you?" Elrond asked. Naruto sighed heavily and leaned his entire weight against Itachi, who had wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah...well, if asking me to become his consort equals asking to be married to him, then yeah. He did."

"Maa, at least we know that the ring doesn't affect you negatively. So if the Fellowship fails, then Naruto can carry the ring until we destroy it." Kakashi said.

"Wait, what Fellowship?" Naruto asked.

"While you were busy with the ring, that group of nine over there decided to take the ring to Mordor to destroy it." Ibiki stated.

Naruto frowned, "I was distracted for that long?"

"Yes." Itachi replied.

**"It seems, it is not as ineffective as we thought it was."**

'Indeed, but is this something we need to worry about?'

**"If you need to carry the ring, I will make sure that he cannot get through."**

'Alright.'

"Will they be joining us?" Aragorn asked.

"No, these seven have a different assignment." Elrond said.

"And what would that be?" Boromir asked as he stared at Naruto, then at Haku with an unusual amount of intensity. Sasuke and Itachi both shifted so that they were in front of their lovers and glared at the man.

"We were hired to destroy all of Mordor as well as anything and anyone who is affiliated with them." Kakashi said while the Middle-Earthlings stared at them in shock.


	10. Hunter X Hunter

**Disclaimer: **i dun own Naruto or Hunter X Hunter. I don't even make money off of this.

**AN: **So, here's another one! I might even put my Harry Potter XOvers 'cuz I've been wanting to write a few of those. I already have the first chapter for it...maa, we'll see how that goes. In other news, I might put up a third LOTR Naruto XOver and a BLEACH one. And yes for those who want to know, I might continue the one with the Byakuya x Naruto x Itachi pairing but that might have like only one or two more chapters if I do it. I dunno know why but I see that story ending very soon.

_Enjoy_,

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

**Hunter X Hunter**

Hisoka looked up as the Trick Tower shook and vibrated as if a bomb went off on every floor.

"Contestant number 66, Naruto, second to pass. Total time elapsed: 10 hours."

Hisoka stared at the blond that stepped out of the smoking portal. He was about 5'7'' with golden blond hair (shoulder length and in a high ponytail), a slender body, light olive colored skin, cerulean colored eyes, full lips, and three curious whisker marks on each cheek. The blond turned to look at the red haired clown and tilted his head in a curious fox like manner. The blond was wearing a uniform that consisted of a black sleeveless turtleneck, black mid-shoulder length gloves, black pants, a grey vest, grey arm guards, and black knee high boots. There were two pouches around his waist and one attached to his left thigh. There was something about #66 that made his blood rush in his veins. He licked his lips and chuckled.

The portal behind the blond slid close just as another opened with smoking bellowing out… again. There was a series of coughs as the bald shinobi, Hanzo, staggered out followed by Gittaraku.

"Contestant number 294, Hanzo, third to pass. Contestant number 301, Gittaraku, is the fourth to pass. Total time elapsed: 10 hours and 2 minutes. Also contestant number 66; please refrain from destroying anymore of the tower, thank you."

"Oi, Konoha-Nin! Haven't you ever heard of fair play?" Hanzo shouted at the blond.

"I don't want to hear that from a shinobi from Kumo who broke a peace treaty to try and kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress."

"That was years ago! Don't bring up the past when we're talking about the present!"

"I'll take that line and give it back to you. It's not my fault that you have problems with exploding tags."

"I don't have an issue with them. It's when they are placed everywhere and activated at the same time that I have an issue," Hanzo yelled and pointed a finger at the bored looking blond. "Anyways, how the hell did you manage to make all of them explode at the same time?"

"The tags were modified to be connected to my chakra." Naruto said, leaning against the wall.

Hanzo frowned, 'Modified? You've got to be shitting me. You can't modify tags that were already made. That means that he created the tags. It can't be…is he _that_ Naruto?' the bald man thought as he stared at the blond, 'No way. This guy's chakra levels are too low to belong to a jinchuuriki, let alone _that_ guy. But still…' His gaze then turned to Gittaraku and Hisoka, who were sitting by each other and back to Naruto, who was in a Konoha ANBU uniform.

'If he's who I think he is, why is he here?'

* * *

"Welcome to the Fourth Exam! This exam is called Predator and Prey and will consist of individual battles. All 14 of you will pick a piece of paper from this box. Each piece of paper has a number on it. The number you receive is the number plate you must acquire from your prey. To pass, each person must have 6 points. If you have your own plate plus the number plate of your prey, you automatically earn 6 points. If you cannot acquire the number plate of your prey then you must have 2 other plates plus your own to have 6 points. If you lose your own number plate, you must acquire 3 number plates to pass. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, everyone get in line and pick a number. Show the number to the assistant next to me to be recorded down and wait for the rest to finish."

After everyone got a number, the judge spoke once again.

"This battle will be taken on this island. You will have 5 days to acquire the plate and board this ship, which will move to the other side of the island. If you are not here within 5 days, you will be disqualified. Now the first to get off the boat will be the first person who completed the third exam. 5 minutes later, the second person who finished the third exam will be let off the boat, 5 minutes later, the third person who passed, etc. Now, contestant number 44; please exit the ship."

"Wait a minute," Contestant number 403, Leorio, interrupted,

"Yes?" The judge asked.

"I just realized something; does this mean that within the 5 day period, this whole Hunter Exam can end?"

The judge smirked, "Theoretically, if one of the contestants were to steal everyone's number plate or kill/disable everyone and then take their number plate, then yes, this year's Hunter Exam can end with only one person passing."

There was a tense silence as everyone glanced at each other. With this revelation that meant that just going after your prey was not the only option. Getting everyone's number plate by killing or disabling them was also an option.

Hisoka smirked and walked off the ship but not before he glanced at Gon and Naruto. Gon still needed work but Naruto was already ripe for the picking. He couldn't wait to fight him. Everyone watched as Hisoka walked into the dense woods and disappear into its depths. 5 minutes later Naruto walked off the ship but he didn't go into the forest. In fact, he stood at the end of the boarding plank and waited, causing a loud commotion on board.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing? Don't you want to hide?"

"What is he doing?"

"Don't tell me he's going to wait there!"

"But why?"

Hanzo cursed under his breath and glared at the blond. 'He's planning on stealing everyone's plates then going after Hisoka for his. But why? Surely he knows that we're willing to kill for the plates. Sure he has the advantage since its one person that gets off every five minutes, but he can't take 12 people with only 5 minutes per person! He may be a Konoha ANBU but he's not even giving off the slightest amount of killing intent. His chakra levels, although high, is about average for a high level Jounin. It's impossible!'

"Every single one of you has two choices," Naruto started calmly, "Either you give me your plate and live, or I can retrieve it off your corpse. You have until your turn to decide."

"Are you crazy? You can't take us all!" Leorio shouted.

"There are children as well." Kurapika, #403, yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned, there are no children in this exam." Naruto stated.

"What did you say?" Leorio demanded.

"The minute everyone decided to enter the Hunter Exam, each and every single one of you knew that there was a possibility that you would not survive. The Hunter Exam always had a high death toll and this is would not be the first time someone under 13 entered it. That is why children underage need their guardian to sign the form to allow them to enter the exam. That guardian signature makes it so that, in the eyes of the law, that underage applicant is now an adult. As far as I am concerned, those 'children' you are referring to are prepared to die." Naruto said as he stared at Gon and Killua.

"Why you," Leorio growled as Kurapika held him back with a dark frown.

"Is that true?" Kurapika asked the judge.

"Yes, everything he said about the guardian signature is correct."

"But still, to say all that," Leorio protested,

"He wasn't wrong." Hanzo interrupted.

"What was that?"

"What he said about them not being children," Hanzo said turning to face Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon. "He wasn't wrong to say that. Everything that came out of his mouth is true. You cannot enter this exam without knowing the consequences and if you didn't know, then surely you know now." Then he turned to the Konoha Shinobi. "As a fellow shinobi, you must know that as well. Are you prepared to die?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and snorted.

"If I wasn't prepared, would I even be in this profession. The question is, Hanzo, are all of you prepared to face me?"

* * *

Killua watched as the two shinobi talked and realized that there was only 2 more minutes left before the baldy had to get off the boat. He turned to Gon, who as usual, was not all too worried. Then he turned to Leorio, who was stressing and grumbling, while Kurapika was thinking hard about their position.

"That baldy was right you know we are both prepared for the worst, right Gon?" Killua spoke up and turned to his friend.

"Right, Killua! So don't worry besides, it's not like we have to face him one-on-one forever. We can just hold him off for 5 minutes and wait for backup from the next person!" Gon said.

"Gon is right, we also have the advantage of being last." Killua agreed.

"That's true, we can observe his him that way." Leorio said, feeling better.

"That's not all, from what he said he's planning on killing us one-by-one. This means that he wants to get rid of us as quickly as possible. He'll be using a lot of energy to do so and by the time it gets to our turn, there is a high guarantee of him being too exhausted to take us down as quick as he would like." Kurapika stated.

This made the entire group calm down as they realized that, logically, Naruto couldn't take on everyone by himself.

Naruto snorted and sighed, "You guys really don't get it do you?"

"Contestant number 294," The judge started.

"We'll take you on!"

"You'll regret your words blondie!"

"…please exit the ship." The judge finished just as Naruto pulled out a white mask with red and black markings on it and pulled it on. Hanzo paled as he recognized the snarling fox on the mask.

"I'll ask one more time, give up." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"Like hell we will!" Leorio shouted.

The blond was silent for a moment before he got into a slight crouch, "So be it,"

"Shit! Everyone brace yourselves!" Hanzo yelled, confusing the others when they heard the panic in his voice.

Suddenly, a heavy pressure fell on all of them sending everyone to their knees. As the pressure kept rising, they all were sent crashing to the ground, cowering in fear and suffocating from the lack of air.

"W-what the hell i-is this?" Leorio gasped.

"It's killing intent." Killua ground out from where he was struggling to breathe.

"W-what?"

"Bloodlust, this is his bloodlust. Right now he's pouring out his will, his intent, his want, and his need to see us dead!" Hanzo gasped as he staggered to his feet. He gripped the railing of the ship as he raised his own chakra to ward off some of the effects.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and Hachidaime Hokage of Konohagakure, to think that you of all people would be here. And to think that I would be facing you here like this, che, this is just my luck!" Hanzo said, only loud enough for the Gon and his group to hear. Kurapika and Killua flinched in shock.

"W-what does t-that mean? W-who the hell is h-he?" Leorio demanded.

"I've h-heard o-of him. H-he's a war h-hero!" Kurapika gasped out.

"T-that guy is a m-monster on the b-battlefield." Killua added.

"And all three of you are right." The judge stated, not affected from the bloodlust.

"W-why," Gon started and coughed.

"Why am I not affected? That's because I am not his prey." The judge said with a smirk.

* * *

Hisoka, who had turned back as soon as he felt the bloodlust, watched as they cowered in fear. His fingers dug into the tree he was hiding behind as the smile on his face became more deranged.

'Hurry and kill them off soon, then I can have you all to myself, my little toy.' Hisoka thought and turned away to hide and wait for his prey, an eerie laugh shadowing his every step.

* * *

Hanzo gasped for air as he clenched his bleeding stomach and leapt away from the blond. He didn't get far as Naruto kicked him to the ground and planted his foot on his chest and started pressing down, fracturing his ribs. He slid the extendable knife out of his gauntlet and swiped at the blond before his foot could break his ribs and crush his heart and lungs. Naruto leapt up and kicked at the knife, flinging Hanzo's arm to the side. He stomped down on the arm, shattering the bones. Hanzo shouted in pain and gritted his teeth.

"Get up Hanzo. It's been only three minutes, I expect a Jounin, no matter which nation they come from, to last at least ten to fifteen minutes against a Kage."

"You're no ordinary Kage!"

"That's no excuse!" Naruto barked at the bald man. "If this is the level of Kumo's Jounin, it won't be long before Kumogakure is invaded and taken over! You do not have two jinchuuriki to hide behind anymore."

'Damn it! He's too close to me.' Hanzo growled to himself. "Doton: Ganchuushou!" Hanzo yelled and slapped his chakra filled hand onto the ground and watched as rock pillar spears shot up from the earth to impale the blond. Naruto jumped high into the air to avoid the sharp points and landed on one of the tips with a chakra laced foot. Hanzo stared as suddenly, a Bunshin poof-ed into existence.

"How did you do that without any seals?" Hanzo demanded there was a minute left and he was now going for a distraction tactic.

"It is common knowledge that one of my most used and favorite jutsu is the Kage Bunshin, correct," Naruto asked and Hanzo nodded, "It just so happens that I've used the Kage Bunshin so much that I don't need to use hand seals anymore to summon them." Naruto said as the Bunshin jumped down and landed beside Hanzo. "What isn't common knowledge is that there is another Bunshin I can create without seals."

Hanzo's eyes widened as the supposed Kage Bunshin chuckled and opened its mouth, "Bunshin Bakuha."

Hanzo couldn't even scream as the world around him suddenly exploded into darkness.


	11. AN

Dear Guest and Readers,

Hello everyone! It has been a very long time since I've written anything and I hope this message clears up some of your questions.

To the Guest who left me a challenge request: I'm really happy that you like my stories and I am very sorry that it took me so long to give you a reply to your review. Unfortunately, I cannot accept your challenge request.

To the Guest and all my other Readers: As well as being swamped with college work and my job, I have lost a significant amount of interest in writing. My hobbies have changed and I am unsure whether or not I will be able to finish my stories. I would like to say I am going to complete my stories but realistically it might not happen.

**To be Blunt, Sarcastic, and Psychotic:** Truthfully, I cannot see myself completing this story anytime soon. This story was written during a time when I was constantly watching Gintama and laughing almost everyday. I can't seem to find the same humor that came to me so easily as I was writing this story. This story was more of a fun ride that I knew might end up like this. I am very sorry if I got everyone's hopes up, but unless I somehow regain that humor, this story is going to be on pause. Of course, if anyone would like to pick it up or play on this plot, you are very welcome too but please give credit where credit is due. I do not want to see anyone being accused of plagiarism.

**Finding and Regaining Love:** Now as for this story, I will most likely update. I have a few ideas for this story, and for those of you screaming for a threesome between Byakuya, Itachi, and Naruto, I wouldn't get my hopes too high on it. I love reading threesome and harem stories but I don't think that I would be able to write it. HOWEVER, there is a chance that it might happen. The situation that I will be putting the three in will be very intimate. Not in a lemony way but in a more emotional way. All I will say is that there will be babies in the future and no, it isn't because of mpreg.

**State of other stories:** Other than the NarutoXOvers, TBSP, and FRL I am not to focused on my other stories. At this point they are permanently on hiatus.

Lastly...**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO PLAY ON MY STORIES OR BORROW SOMETHING FROM THEM OR CONTINUE THEM WITH YOUR OWN IDEA, YOU ARE VERY WELCOME TOO. JUST GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO BE ACCUSED OF PLAGIARISM SO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO ME IF YOU DECIDE TO ADD SOMETHING OF MINE TO YOUR STORIES. **

Thanks for taking the time to read my AN

Niwasae Shiina


End file.
